An End Or A New Beginning?
by CrimeGirlx
Summary: When the BAU gets a case, they think it's just another serial killer, but when one of them gets kidnapped, can they save her before it's to late, but what if they are in much more trouble then they think they are? Rated M for language and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first story so pleaseee be nice to me? By the way, I am Dutch so the grammar can be wrong, sorry for that!**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds, wish I did well, maybe, one day, ever, probably not…_**

**So here is the story! Hope you like it :D Please read, if you don't like this chapter: it get's better, promise! :)**

**A****n end or a new beginning?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Third person POV

''Mommy, mommy wake up! We're gonna play today! Remember? In the park!'' Yelled the kid.

''Yeah, I remember buddy, go get dressed! Then we're going to have breakfast and then we can go, but remember, don't put on your new clothes! Otherwise they're going to get filthy, and we don't want that, do we buddy?'' Said his mom who just woke up.

''No! I will put on my old clothes, I don't want filthy clothes!'' The very happy boy replied.

''Okay! Come on, we're going to have breakfast in ten minutes! Hurry up!'' Yelled his mom.

''Kay, kay!'' Said the boy.

''I am done! Let's go now!'' The boy couldn't stop jumping around.

''Okay, okay, I am coming Henry, calm down buddy!'' Said his mom laughing.

''Sorry mommy!''

''Aw, I can't get mad at you, come on, let's go!''

* * *

''Agent Hotchner? Could you please look at this case? They asked us personally, so I think we should consider it?'' Asked Strauss.

''Yes, I will look at it in a moment'' answered Aaron Hotchner.

''Okay, I will wait, I want to know if you take it or not'' Suggested Erin Strauss.

''Can I have it?''

''Yes, here you go'' Erin answered and gave the file to Aaron.

''mmh, looks interesting, I will ask JJ to come over, see what she thinks'' Said Aaron.

Erin nodded and left the office, Aaron immediately called JJ.

''Jennifer Jareau''

''Hey JJ, can you come over to look at a case?''

She recognized the voice as her boss, Hotch.

''Uhm, yeah, I guess, but do you mind if I come in about an hour? Henry wants to go to the park first, sorry'' explained JJ.

''No, I don't mind, see you then, the file is on your desk'' answered Hotch.

''Okay, bye''

''Bye''

* * *

JJ walked into the BAU office and saw that everyone looked at her. She smiled and fast walked to her office, when she was there, she saw the file and opened it.

Agent Morgan looked confused at Agent Prentiss and then to Doctor Reid.

''I thought she had the day off?'' he asked.

''Yeah, me to?'' answered Reid.

''Maybe she forgot something?'' Suggested Prentiss.

''Maybe'' Morgan and Reid both answered.

JJ looked at the file and decided that it would be the best if they took the case asap. She walked to Hotch and he called everyone for a briefing.

''Three murders in the past week in Houston: Susan Grander on Tuesday, Erika Tuckely on Thursday and Trisha Wascon on Saturday, most likely is that there's going to be a murder today, all the victims were kidnapped and tortured before they died, Susan was kidnapped Sunday, Erika was kidnapped Tuesday and Trisha on Thursday. Saturday night there was a kidnapping reported right in the safety zone of our UnSub.'' Explained JJ. There appeared a picture of the woman that was kidnapped. ''This is Eva Johnsen, her husband reported her missing after she didn't came back from her work, she wasn't at work and fits the profile. She is most likely going to be found today. All woman have blond hair and blue eyes, Susan and Erika were single, but Trisha was married with 2 kids also Eva was married, no kids from her own, but 5 adopted kids''

''So he's escalating?'' Asked Rossi.

''Yes, he is less afraid to kidnap woman that will be missed by somebody very soon''

''Wait? He kills and kidnaps woman on the same day? That's odd…'' Said Prentiss.

''You know that a lot of killers kill one woman and kidnap another? There has been proven that….'' Reid begun but was cut off soon by Rossi.

''Okay, I think we need to go there and look at the crime scenes, maybe there is something useful there?'' interrupted Rossi.

''Yes, but there is one more thing: Al the victims had this carved into their chest'' JJ spoke.

Then there appeared a photo of the carving.

''Numbers? What could they mean?'' asked Prentiss.

''1010? Why 1010?'' wondered Morgan.

''Maybe not 1010, but characters, like a, b or c?'' asked Rossi.

''But there are only 26 characters in the alphabet? How could you explain that? Asked Morgan.

''Maybe, it's not 1010 but 10-10, like two ten's after each other ? suggested Prentiss.

''Okay, two ten's, so that's 2 times the same character? Reid which character of the alphabet is the tenth?'' Asked Hotch.

''J'' answered Reid.

''So that leads us to J and J, maybe the first character of the name? Like John and Jackson?'' said Rossi.

Suddenly JJ froze, she let out a huge gasp of pain and looked from where the pain was coming.

**Oooh bit of a cliffhanger….. Sorryyy!**

**Chapter one is done! Finally! Please review! Let me know if I should continue or not? Or some ideas for the next chapter(s)? Let me know!**

**Love you all! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, i am so happy with 2 reviews haha, it's my first story, I didn't think anybody would read it, but wow! And I saw that 68 people visited my story! OMG! Never thought of that! Thank you soooo much! All of you! :D

_Disclaimer: still don't own criminal minds…_

**An End Or A New Beginning?**

Chapter 2

* * *

''JJ, you okay?'' Asked Morgan.

Everyone looked worried at their friend.

''No, no I'm not…'' JJ answered full of pain.

Everyone exchanged looks, she never said she wasn't okay, even if she wasn't!

''Jayje, what's wrong?'' Asked Prentiss.

Then she fell to the floor, the last thing she saw was everyone running at her.

''Oh my god JJ!'' Yelled Garcia, who just entered the room.

''Somebody call 911!'' Rossi yelled.

Fast Reid dialed 911 and talked to the man who was on the other side of the line.

''Hello, this is doctor Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI, I need an ambulance to the Behavior Analyst Unit Headquarters! Someone is fainted, a pulse? Rossi does she have a strong pulse?'' Asked Reid.

''Yeah, I can feel one but it's not strong, please hurry!'' Rossi answered.

''Yeah, it's not strong, what can we do 'til you're here?...Okay thank you!'' And Reid hang up. ''They're coming.''

''JJ? Bella wake up please? JJ? Jayje? Please wake up?'' Rossi begged.

''Wha….what hap…what happened? JJ said silently.

''You fainted, how do you feel now?'' Reid asked.

''Dizzy and my leg, oh god, my leg hurts! And my head…. It's exploding!'' JJ explained.

''It's okay Jayje, ambulance is on his way, you're going to be fine!'' Reid said.

''Okay I….'' JJ closed her eyes.

''No! JJ stay awake! Let me see those beautiful blue eyes! Please Jayje stay awake! JJ!'' Morgan pleaded.

''So tired… can't stay awa…'' She couldn't say the ful sentence before her eyes closed once more, but this time, they didn't open anymore.

''JJ? JJ look at me! Damn JJ look at me!'' Hotch yelled, he was getting frustrated now because he knew that there was nothing he could do.

''Hotch, calm down, the ambulance will be here soon, she's going to be okay!'' Prentiss said.

At that moment they heard a lot of stumbling in the hall.

''I will get them'' Garcia offered.

Garcia went away to get the paramedics. They all came bursting in, soon they had JJ on the stretcher, rolling her to the ambulance.

''Has she been awake? Did she say anything about her pain? Where it hurts?'' One of the paramedics asked.

''Yeah, her head hurted like hell, she said it felt like it was going to explode, and her leg, but we didn't really think that had something to do with this.'' explained Hotch.

''Okay, we're going to look at her leg at the hospital, then we can make an MRI to look if she has anything else that matters, did she eat well this morning?'' The paramedic asked.

''I don't know? But she has a son at home, so she needs to get better!'' Morgan said angrily.

''Yeah, I get that, well, let's go! Does any of you want to ride with us?''

''Yes! I do!'' Prentiss yelled.

And the ambulance drove away to the hospital.

* * *

''Agent Prentiss'' Prentiss answered the call.

''Hey Emily, it's Derek, how's JJ?'' Morgan asked.

''Hey Derek, JJ is good actually, she is awake, and she has eaten! Well, she didn't want to but I made her eat.'' Emily said.

''I'm sure you did'' Derek smiled.

''Man! I hear you smiling! Haha'' Emily laughed.

''Good ears then'' Derek teased. ''Anything else that I should know? Why did JJ faint in the first place?''

''Well, there is no easy way to say this but uhm… she was poisoned.'' Emily said.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line.

''Derek? Are you still there?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, yeah I'm still here…. Wow, that's a shock, really? Poisoned?'' Derek asked.

''Yes, really poisoned.'' Emily answered.

''How? How could we not notice it then?''

''She had a tiny wound on her ankle, they think it's from a needle, maybe she stepped in something, or someone pretended to drop something and put the needle in her ankle? I don't know?'' Emily guessed.

''Yeah, that's most likely… When can she leave?'' Derek asked.

''Well, right now, she had no serious injuries so she can go, but she needs to rest for at least 2 days.'' Emily explained.

''Okay, do you come to here first? Or do you drop her off at her house immediately?'' Asked Derek.

''Whatever JJ wants, I think she might want to see you guys first.'' Emily smiled.

''Okay, see you then.''

''Bye''

* * *

When they all said goodbye to JJ she went home. Emily dropped her off and asked if she could do anything, but JJ insisted that she got to go back to work, so Emily did. She went back to the BAU and JJ was alone… all alone….

She was getting ready to go to bed when she suddenly heard a noise.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

JJ jumped and looked at her cellphone.

''Unknown number? Who calls me at this time?'' She said to herself.

She picked it up.

''Jennifer Jareau'' She said.

''Well hello there, finally I get to speak to the famous Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, whatever you prefer.'' Said a creepy voice.

''Who is this?'' JJ asked a little bit less confident then she wanted.

'''Little bit scared agent? Oh this is nothing, what I have for you is a lot worse…. Watch your back JJ, watch your back, where ever you go.'' Said the creepy voice.

''Who is this? Answer me! Who the hell are you? Why are you calling me? What do you want from me?'' JJ panicked, she didn't know who this was but he seemed to know all about her!

''Watch your back agent, watch your back….'' The creepy voice said again.

''What do you mean?! Answer me! What do you…'' She was interrupted by a loud beep on the other side of the line and then nothing.

He hang up.

* * *

That night she didn't sleep at all. With every noise she heard, she jumped or even panicked. When she looked over to her alarm and saw it said 5:30 PM she got out of bed and walked to Henry's bedroom. The little boy was playing with his toy cars and looked up at her.

''Hi mommy! I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed to play with my cars! Look, the red one over there is driving to his work, and the blue one here is going to go shopping! It's fun, isn't it? How did you sleep mommy? Do you need to work today?'' The little boy said happy.

''Yeah, it's very cool Henry! I don't need to work today so we can do something fun together! And I slept perfect!'' That last thing was a lie, she hadn't slept at all, but she didn't want to worry the little kid.

''Yeey, that's great mommy!'' The happy boy replied.

When she looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:12 PM now. She decided to get breakfast.

When she was done, she went to go do the dishes from last night, she hadn't finished them, because she was so tired, or actually, she is still so tired. Well, second chance tonight…

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off, she looked at the display and saw that there stood: Unknown number. She was scared now, what if it was him again? Was he watching her?

''Jennifer Jareau'' She said unsure.

Nothing.

''Hello?'' She asked.

Silence.

''If somebody is there then say something, otherwise I'm hanging up.

Nothing.

She was about to hang up when she heard something, someone.

''He…hel…hello?'' The other person asked.

''Hello? I am Jennifer Jareau, why are you calling me?''

''He said I had to do it, please help me, I think he is going to kill me, call the police, please help me!'' The other person, which JJ recognized as a young girl, pleaded.

''Who? Who are you talking about? How old are you?''

''I…NO! please don't…No, no, no! please…''

JJ heard everything, she was wondering what was going on, on the other side of the line.

''Miss, can you still hear me?''

''Ye..yes, I am Victoria Lewis, I am 13 years old, you have to help me, please! He is hurting me, so, so much! Please….'' Victoria begged.

''Of course! Can you tell me where you areVictoria?''

There was a short pause before Victoria spoke.

''No, I can't tell you, I'm sorry, the only thing I can say is…'' Victoria stopped for a moment.

''Watch your back Jennifer…'' The moment Victoria spoke those words JJ froze, it was him again.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Oh my god! I am so happy about this chapter! Sorry if it sucks :P and sorry for my poor English… But thank you all for reading this and I will update the next chapter asap! Keep reviewing! And keep reading! Love you all! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am back again! I don't know if you guys still follow the story but if you do, thank you so much! I had no reviews on the last chapter… was it that bad? Well sorry then… Anyway, If you still like it could you please let me know? Because otherwise I am going to make other stories, or no stories at all. So please review? And if you don't like it, can you let me know, maybe things I can do better? Or let me know if I should just stop the story? Thank you

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Criminal Minds….Really wish I did…_

* * *

It was a busy Thursday morning in the BAU. Everyone was busy with cases and talking about everything.

JJ walked in, she hadn't slept for over 2 days, she looked like hell, but still, she needed to work, she needed to see everyone again. She had spent the last 2 days at home, and she was so bored. Henry had a party, and he slept there 'till the end of the week, so she hadn't have anything to do.

''Hey Jayje! Feeling better?'' Derek asked happy.

''Yeah, I think.'' JJ replied.

''You don't look so good? When was the last time you slept Jayje?'' Emily asked worried.

''I'm fine guys, really, let it go.'' JJ quickly said. ''So any news on the case?'' She asked, hoping they would let it go.

''Uhm, we found Eva Johnsen Monday like you said but we didn't find anybody yesterday so we're still looking for a body.'' Derek said.

''Not anymore'' Hotch said while he throws a case file on the table. ''We just found a girl's body'' He said.

''Wait… A girl? How old?'' Morgan asked.

''13'' Hotch replied.

JJ stirred.

''Wha…What is her n-name?'' She asked.

''Uhm, she is identified as Victoria Lewis'' Hotch said. ''Why?'' He asked. But JJ was already running towards the toilet.

''What's wrong with her? I thought she said she was better?'' Rossi asked.

''Yeah, she was.'' Prentiss said.

''Emily, go check on her, see if she wants to tell you anything.'' Hotch ordered.

''Yup.'' Emily smiled.

''Morgan, Reid, you go look at the crime scene of Monday, see if we missed anything. Rossi, you're with me, we're going to check on today's crime scene. Garcia, you go check if there is anybody with a last name with a J and a criminal record.'' Hotch said.

''Right on it boss.'' Garcia replied.

And they all went separate ways.

* * *

Emily walked into the toilet. ''JJ? You're here?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I'll be right with you Em.'' JJ answered.

''Are you alright?'' Emily asked worried.

''Yes, I am fine.'' JJ said while she walked out of the toilet.

''You're sure?''

''Yes! Let it go Em!''JJ said a little bit angry.

''Okay, if you say so Jayje…'' Emily said unsure.

They walked to the rest of the team together.

* * *

''Okay, we found nothing useful at the crime scene of Monday, how about you?'' Derek said.

''Nothing, this guy is a genius, he leaves no prints, no dna, nothing!'' Rossi said.

''I'll call Garcia, see if she has anything.'' Derek said.

''Computer Heaven here, how can I help you my chocolate god?'' Garcia answered.

''Hey baby girl, found anything?'' Derek asked.

''Uhm, there is one name, Travis James, he has a criminal record but it's because he broke in in a house, don't think it's our guy…'' Garcia said sadly.

''Don't worry baby girl, we'll get him.'' Derek assured and hang up.

''Garcia has nothing, only a guy that was convicted because he broke in to a house, but going from breaking in into killing, that's a big step, don't think he can do that.'' Derek said.

''Okay, go find any leads, follow everything.'' Hotch said.

* * *

It was 11 PM and JJ was very tired, Hotch said she could go home, but Henry wasn't there so she would be bored anyway. _Henry would be home by Sunday, that is 3 more days without him! _JJ thought.

''JJ? Why don't you go home?'' Hotch asked.

''Yeah I will, just looking over the case again, see if we missed anything.'' She said.

''JJ, go home, now.''

''Okay…''

* * *

JJ said goodbye and walked towards her car when she heard some kind of movement behind her.

''Hello? Anybody there?'' She asked.

Silence.

''Mmh, must be a cat or something.'' She said to herself.

''Actually, I am not a cat person, how about you agent?'' A creepy voice said.

JJ froze.

''Who-Who a-a-are y-you?'' She said. Damn, she sounded like a ten year old who had just seen a horror movie.

''That's for me a know and for you to find out, isn't it….JJ?'' He asked.

She turned around, only to see a bat swinging at her, she reacted to late and it connected with her face.

_Finally!_ He thought. _Finally I have the only thing I wanted for so long._

With that, he picked her up by her feet and dragged her to his car and laid her in the trunk.

Then he drove off.

**Yes! Chapter 3 finally done! It was pretty hard to write this one because I wanted to bring in all the characters, but still I wanted to focus on JJ, but I'm satisfied I hope you liked it! And a thanks to the people who still read this, and R&amp;R! Love you all xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! You guys are amazing! So many people visited my story! So happy with that! Thank you so much! **** But should I continue? I have one review on every chapter (I think from the same person?) and I'm so happy with that, but I am not sure if I am going to finish this story. Let me know please? Thanks! Keep reviewing! **

**So this is chapter 4 already! Hope you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds…_

* * *

Chapter 4

JJ slowly awoke and looked around.

''What the…?'' She said to herself. ''Hey! Hello! Can somebody hear me? Please!'' She yelled.

No answer.

''Guess not…'' She said sadly.

She checked the room again. Grey walls, no windows and only a little bit light from under the door.

_Damn! _She thought. _Where the hell am I?_

Then she heard the door open.

''Hello there agent, I see you're awake, now the real fun can begin don't you think?''

She knew the voice, it was him again, the man from the phone, the one that most likely killed Victoria.

''Mmh, not a talker I see? That's okay, you're going to talk, oh no, you're going to scream for me, aren't you?'' He said.

''Never, you sick son of a bitch!'' She spat but immediately regretted it. He slapped her hard across her face.

''Don't talk to me like that! You may not disrespect me! Never!'' He said angrily. Then he stormed out the door.

* * *

Garcia walked into the office, she saw everyone, except JJ.

''Hey guys! Where's Jayje?'' She asked.

''We don't know, I think she's just a little bit late.'' Morgan said.

''Mmh, I don't feel very good about this.'' Reid said.

''That makes two of us.'' Emily replied.

''Actually three of us, I don't like it either.'' Hotch said.

''She's just late, you know she has a hard time without Will.'' Rossi said.

''Yeah, could be, I have been working on the profile and I think it's safe to say that we are searching for a white male, age between 25 and 40, and strong build but probably a loner.'' Emily said.

''Yes, I think that's about right, so let's continue, JJ will come.'' Hotch replied.

* * *

JJ awoke of cold water running over her body.

''Finally you're awake! That took me forever you know that?'' The UnSub said.

''I don't care, what do you want with me?'' JJ said.

''Everything.'' He replied simply.

JJ shivered.

He then grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. JJ screamed in pain.

''What the hell are you doing, let me go!'' She yelled.

He ignored her and dragged her to the bed that was against the wall, he bound her arms and feet to the bedposts and stepped back for a moment. Then he ripped her blouse of. JJ felt a shiver run down her spine.

''No, no please don't, we can work this out, please don't.'' She begged but he didn't listen.

He ripped he pants of and lay on top of her. She screamed and tried to kick him but she couldn't.

''I told you you would scream for me.'' He said. Then he trusted into her, hard. She let out a huge scream and squirmed under his body.

When he was finally done raping her, she was released and crawled to the corner of the room, she sat there sobbing and thinking until she cried herself asleep.

* * *

''JJ is still not here, that's really weird, I'm starting to worry.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, me to!'' Derek replied.

''I tried calling her, but she doesn't answer.'' Reid said.

''Okay, Morgan and Prentiss go to her house, see if she's there, if she isn't, let me know.'' Hotch ordered.

''Okay!'' Emily said.

* * *

''JJ! JJ open the door sweetie!'' Emily asked.

Nothing.

''JJ, come on baby girl.'' Derek tried.

No answer.

''Can you please kick the door open? I don't like this!'' Emily said.

Derek kicked the door open, but there was nothing there, everything was still in place and no signs of a struggle.

''Go see if her car is parked out front, I'll check the house.'' Derek said.

Emily went to check on the car and Derek searched the house.

''Car is gone!'' Emily yelled.

''Everything clear in here, so where the hell is she?'' Derek asked.

''I don't know, but it's not like JJ to let nobody know where she is going, and where is Henry?'' Emily asked.

''He was sleeping over at a friend's, so he isn't home, I think it is until Sunday.'' Derek explained.

''Okay, so we know where he is, but still, where the hell is Jayje?'' Emily asked.

''I have no idea, let's call Hotch.'' Derek said.

* * *

''Hotchner.''

''Hey Hotch, it's Emily, JJ isn't at her house and the car isn't there either, what do we need to do?'' Emily asked.

''Come to the bureau right away, I will tell the others.'' He said.

''Okay, see you then.''

''Bye.''

* * *

''Guys, JJ isn't at home, car isn't there either.'' Hotch said.

''So where is she? And where is Henry?'' Reid asked worried.

''Henry is at a friend's so he's safe, but I don't know about JJ.'' Hotch answered. ''Call Garcia, let her trace her cell.'' Hotch said to Reid.

Reid called Garcia immediately.

''Speak my favorite profilers!'' She answered.

''Yeah Garcia, this is Reid, I need you to trace JJ's phone.'' He said.

''What? JJ's phone? Why? Did something bad happen to my blonde cupcake?'' She asked.

''We don't know, we don't know where she is actually.'' Reid said.

''Oh god no…'' Garcia said.

''Can you please just trace it Garcia?'' Reid asked.

''Yes, I will…'' She answered quietly.

* * *

''Baby girl, you're on speaker.'' Derek said.

''Okay, I'm tracing it now.'' Garcia said. ''Huh? That's weird?'' She said.

''What is it baby girl?'' Derek asked.

''This can't be right, it says that JJ is in the garage? Or at least her phone is…'' Garcia explained.

''I'll go check.'' Said Rossi.

A little moment later Rossi was back.

''I found her phone, it's broken like she just dropped it.'' Rossi said.

''This isn't good, I think she was kidnapped!'' Reid said.

''Yeah, Hotch we need to find her!'' Emily said.

''Oh my god!'' Garcia yelled.

''What is it girl?'' Emily asked.

''Guys, come check this out, now!'' Garcia said, she sounded like she was scared.

They all went to Garcia. When they entered they saw it, on every screen was a room, the same room, and in the corner of it, sat JJ.

''Oh lord…'' Rossi said.

Then the UnSub came into view.

''Hello there!'' He said.

''What the hell? Who is that guy?!'' Derek yelled.

''I can hear you agent Morgan.'' The UnSub said, and they all saw JJ's head pop up.

''Jenny, come see your friends, explain what I did to you.'' The man said.

JJ didn't move.

''Jennifer! Come here! Now!'' He said angrily.

JJ didn't move at all. He walked over to her and backhanded her hard.

''Now go talk to them!'' The man ordered.

''Don't you dare to touch her again or otherwise…'' Derek yelled.

''Or what? You don't know who I am, you don't know where I live, you don't have a clue!'' The man laughed.

JJ walked over to the camera.

* * *

**So this was chapter 4, it really took me like forever to write this, sorry for the late update! I'm really busy with school, but I promise I will update more often :) Hope you liked it, please review, I really need it! :D Love you all xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! And a special thanks to Monbronte! :) Really helped me :D so this is chapter 5, hope you like it! Xx**  
_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds…_

* * *

Chapter 5

JJ walked over to the camera.

''Now sweetie, explain what I did, you know what I do when you say it wrong?'' The man said.

JJ shivered.

''N-no?'' JJ said.

''You will see.'' The man smirked. ''Now agents, listen carefully to your friend over here, you don't want to miss this. Tell them Jenny.''

''Y-you… you r-ra-raped m-me…'' JJ said. ''T-then you wash-washed me, a-and g-g-gave m-me new cl-clothes…'' she stuttered.

The agents all gasped.

''Good girl JJ, now, why don't we show them what kind of things we do in here?'' The man asked.

''No! No, please, no!'' JJ begged.

''Oh? Not in the mood? Well, I don't care, because I want to, and if I want to, you must do what I say, don't you?'' He said.

JJ just stood there, frozen.

''Let's begin.'' The man laughed.

He took a knife and cut JJ's new clothes open, JJ cried and begged him to stop.

Emily, Reid and Garcia were crying now, they couldn't watch the man doing this to their JJ.

He touched her, everywhere, and she kept crying.

''Stop! That's enough you sick son of a bitch!'' Derek yelled.

''Enough? I was just starting actually.'' The man said grinning.

Derek punched in a wall.

''Little bit of an anger problem, agent Morgan?'' The man laughed.

Then they all heard a gasp and saw JJ's eyes go wide. They saw the man laughing and moving.

They all knew what happened and even Derek began crying now. They saw their best friend getting raped…

JJ couldn't look at the camera anymore, and she couldn't look at the man, so she just looked to the wall, she thought of her friends, of Henry.

When it was finally over the man redressed himself and threw a blanket to JJ.

''That was very good Jenny, see you later.'' He laughed and walked out of the room.

''JJ? JJ can you look at me please?'' Emily asked.

JJ turned her head and tried to speak.

''Jayje do you know where you are?'' Emily asked.

''No…'' JJ said.

''JJ can you move?'' Reid asked.

''Yes, I am fine guys, really…'' JJ reassured them.

''JJ, next time he comes in, try to talk to him, try to make him say who he is, okay?'' Hotch said.

''I tried, but he just hit me, I may not disrespect him.'' JJ said.

''We are going to find out where you are okay? Just hang in there Bella.'' Rossi said.

''I know guys, I can handle this, I am fine, just a few scratches and stuff but nothing to worry about.'' JJ smiled.

''That's good Jayje.'' Emily said.

''Garcia can you trace it?'' Hotch asked.

''I tried, but it doesn't work, it jumps to another IP address every 10 seconds, Japan, Mexico, Germany, I can't trace it!'' She said.

''Don't worry baby girl, we'll get you out of there okay?'' Derek said.

''I know, I believe in you guys.'' JJ smiled.

They all smiled, she was going to het trough this, she was strong.

* * *

''So we know he has brown hair, he is big, strong and probably a loner, Garcia can you do something with that?'' Hotch asked to Garcia.

''Yes sir.''

''How is JJ?'' Emily asked.

''She looks good under this circumstances.'' Garcia said.

''Good, she is strong.'' Derek said.

''Yes she is.'' Rossi answered.

* * *

It was around 11 pm and they all were very tired.

''Guys go home, JJ is asleep and the UnSub isn't coming back if he knows we aren't watching.'' Hotch said.

''But what if he does?'' Garcia asked worried.

''He doesn't, he enjoys JJ and us to be in pain, so if he does something to JJ at night when we aren't here, he has only half the fun he wants.'' Morgan said.

''Okay, but I am early tomorrow! Very early! I don't want anything to happen to her.'' Emily said.

''That's okay. We will all be very early tomorrow.'' Hotch said.

They all said goodbye and went home.

* * *

It was midnight when Hotch heard something, so he went to check.

''Hello? Somebody there?'' He asked.

Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

''No, nobody is here, just you and me.'' The man said.

* * *

Emily was feeding her cat when she heard something. She grabbed her gun and went for the door. Slowly she opened it, expecting someone to be there, but there was no one there.

''Hello?'' She called. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and everything went black.

''Hello to you to.'' The man said.

* * *

Morgan was watching a movie when he heard a knock on the door.

'' I am coming, hold on.'' He yelled.

He opened the door but there was no one in the hallway, just a box on the ground.

''What the? Who put this here?'' He wondered. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and turned around, but then everything went black.

''I did.'' The man said.

* * *

Rossi was in his bed when he heard a noise.

''Hello? What is going on?'' He said sleepily, but then felt the sharp pain in his neck and everything went black.

''You will find out soon.'' The man said.

* * *

Reid was reading a book when he heard a scream. He opened his door and ran outside, there was no one there, not even cars or dogs.

''Mmh, that's weird.'' He said, walking back in his apartment. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and wondered what it was, but before he could reach to his neck, everything went black and he fell to the floor.

''Yes, very weird.'' The man said.

* * *

Garcia couldn't sleep, so she played a game on her computer. Then her computer crashed.

''No! Oh god, I thought this day couldn't get any worse!'' She yelled. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and everything went black very fast.

''This day has just gotten worse.'' The man said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I thought it would be kind of fun to let the man answer to their questions so I did :) Keep reviewing and writing everyone! Love you all xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so, so, so much for the reviews and I saw that a 1000 people viewed my story! Thank you! Special thanks to Jana11 for the review, really helped me again! Keep reviewing! Here's chapter 6, hope you like it! Xx**

_Disclaimer: oh man, I wish I did but I still don't own Criminal Min__ds_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Derek awoke slowly, his head throbbing in pain. He looked around a little bit and saw the rest of the team lying on the floor. _Fuck! _ stood up and stumbled to Hotch.

''Hotch? Hotch can you hear me? Come on man.'' Derek asked.

''Derek? Derek is that you?'' He heard from behind him.

''Yeah, it's me pretty boy, are you okay?'' He asked.

''Yeah, how about you? And where the hell are we?'' Reid said.

''I don't know, I am okay, is there anybody else awake?'' Derek asked.

''Don't think so, but we can try to wake them?'' Reid said.

''I'll take Garcia and Aaron, you take Emily and David?'' Derek asked.

''Okay.'' Reid answered.

''Hotch wake up!'' Derek tried. ''Come on man, you need to wake up, we're in a little bit trouble here!''

''Rossi? David? Dave? Wake up! Come on!'' Reid said.

''Hotch isn't waking up, I'm going to try Garcia.'' Derek said.

''Yeah, Rossi isn't waking up either, I'm going for Em.'' Reid answered.

''Em? Can you hear me? Wake up Emily.'' Reid tried.

''Ugh, where am I? What's going on?'' Emily said.

''Hey Em, we have no idea where we are, we've been kidnapped…'' Reid explained.

''Oh god, is everyone okay?'' Emily was suddenly wide awake.

''Yeah, Hotch and Rossi wouldn't wake up, Morgan is trying Garcia now.'' Reid said.

''Okay, I'll help you, I'll try to wake Dave again, you try Hotch.'' Emily said.

''Okay.''

''Baby girl? Can you open your beautiful eyes for me? Please wake up?'' Derek tried.

''Mmh.'' Garcia said.

''That's it baby girl, wake up, come on!'' Morgan tried.

''Wha-what? Where am I?'' Garcia said.

''We've been kidnapped baby girl, don't worry, we are going to get out of here.'' Derek said.

''Who else is here?'' She asked.

''The whole team.'' Derek smiled, at least they were together.

''JJ's here? Oh my god, let me see her!'' Garcia said.

''Uhm, actually, the whole team except JJ is here…'' Derek said.

''What?!'' Garcia yelled. ''So you mean, JJ is still somewhere and we can't find her because we're in here? What if she's dead by now? That's because we can't find her!'' She panicked.

''No baby girl, JJ is strong, she will be alright, okay?'' Morgan asked.

''Okay…'' Garcia said.

''Reid, is Emily awake?'' Morgan yelled.

''Yeah, we're trying to wake Rossi and Hotch, but it isn't working, I think the UnSub gave them more.'' Reid said.

''Okay, Garcia is awake to.'' He said.

''Yeah we heard that.'' Emily said laughing.

Garcia blushed.

''Mmh, uh, what is going on?'' Hotch said.

They all turned to Hotch.

''Hey Hotch, we've been kidnapped, the whole team.'' Reid said.

''Except for JJ!'' Garcia said looking at Morgan.

''Oh okay, and where is Rossi?''

''He's still out, I think he will wake up soon.'' Emily said.

''Ugh, my head… What the hell?!'' They heard Rossi speak.

''Hey Dave, we've been kidnapped.'' Hotch said.

''Kidnapped? The whole team?'' Rossi asked.

''Except for JJ!'' Garcia yelled again.

''Uhm, okay, so where are we? And who took us?'' Rossi asked.

''We don't know, he hasn't showed up, yet…'' Morgan said.

''Oh, than we better prepare an escape plan.'' Rossi said.

''Yeah, good idea.'' Hotch said.

* * *

JJ woke up and looked around, there was no one in the room so she decided to walk around a little bit. Then the door flew open.

''Good morning Jenny, you had a nice sleep?'' The man asked.

JJ just looked at him. He slapped her in her face.

''I take it as a yes, next time, you answer me!'' The man said angrily.

''Maybe.'' JJ teased. He slapped her again. JJ tried so hard not to scream.

''You little bitch!'' The man spat.

JJ ignored him. He stormed out of the door and came back a little moment later with a tv.

''Here, look at your friends, you might want to enjoy the torture.'' He laughed. The screen showed all the team members in a room with only one lamp.

''Stay away from them!'' JJ screamed.

''Will you listen to me then?'' The man said.

''Okay, I will, but stay away from them, please?'' JJ begged.

''I will think of it.'' The man said. ''Now, I got to go to them, have a little chat with them, maybe more, you know, the women on your team are very…Good looking…'' The man said and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

''You stay the hell away from them!'' JJ yelled at him. She sat in the corner of the room, sobbing.

* * *

''Okay, everyone got the plan?'' Hotch asked.

All of them said yes. They heard the door open and looked at who was there.

''Hello agents, how are you?'' The UnSub asked.

''What do you think?'' Emily said sarcastically. The man backhanded her hard and she fell backwards on the ground, groaning in pain.

''Don't touch her you sick son of a bitch! Derek yelled.

''I do whatever I want, agent Morgan.'' The man said. ''Now stand there, facing the wall please.''

''What if I refuse?'' Derek said.

''Then somebody has to pay for it.'' The man explained.

They all stood facing the wall and the UnSub bound their hands behind their backs.

''Our plan is ruined, we can't do anything in this position!'' Derek whispered to Hotch. Luckily the UnSub didn't hear them.

''Now, I'm going to get something, stand still.'' The man said.

He rolled in a tv and turned it on.

''Enjoy the show agents.'' He said and left the room.

They all saw JJ sobbing in the corner of the room on tv. Everyone gasped, Garcia began crying.

They saw the UnSub enter and walking towards JJ.

''No! Leave me alone!'' She yelled.

''Uh, uh, you remember what I said to you? If you disobey me? Remember it again?'' The man asked JJ.

''Yes, I do…'' JJ said.

''You know Jenny, your team is pretty smart, but also very rude, I think they need to learn a lesson, don't you think?'' The man asked JJ.

''No! You stay the hell away from them! Do everything you want with me, but stay away from them!'' JJ pleaded.

''Sounds fair to me, deal, but if you are rude to me, I know what I can do to your beautiful team, I mean, agent Prentiss is pretty, and Garcia is very original, also the men on your team are very… protective, it will kill them to see their girls in pain huh? The man said.

''Believe me, if you dare to touch any of my team members, I swear I will kill you!'' JJ yelled.

''Uh uh, don't be rude to me, remember?''

JJ signed, she couldn't win this battle.

''So I can do everything I want with you huh?'' The man asked.

''Yes, as long as you don't hurt them…'' JJ said.

''Okay, let's begin!'' The man laughed.

* * *

**So this was chapter 6! I can't believe I really wrote this haha, thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapters and keep reviewing please! Love you all xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long but here's another chapter! *crowd goes wild* Thank you for the reviews, please more reviews on this one? I hope so! :D So here's chapter 7, hope you like it! Xx**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The UnSub tied her legs to the bedposts and her arms above her head. She had no chance of escape and the only hope was that the man didn't kill her.

JJ looked at the camera and mouthed 'I am fine' to it. She knew her team was watching and wanted to make sure none of them did something stupid for her.

Her team watched in horror as the man raped her again and began hitting her. She didn't scream and that just made the UnSub even angrier.

''Oh god Jayje…'' Emily said. ''We need to help her, he's going to kill her if he keeps going this way!''

''I know, but we can't do anything, we're tied up, but maybe Reid can untie me?'' Derek suggested.

''I'll try.'' Reid said.

It didn't work.

''We need to help her, but how? She doesn't hear us, so we can't communicate with her.'' Emily said.

''I think she can see us!'' Garcia yelled.

''What?'' Rossi asked.

''Look, she just mouthed 'I am fine' to us, I think she knows we're watching! Maybe that's a way to communicate with her!'' Garcia said.

''Yeah, let's try it.'' Hotch said.

Hotch looked at JJ and JJ mouthed 'yes'.

''She can definitely see us.'' Hotch said.

''So we can help her, right?'' Garcia asked.

''Yes, I think we can.'' Hotch answered.

* * *

JJ looked at the camera and then at the screen next to it. They knew she could see them, that was good.

''So, what would you like now? Maybe a little bit of heat? Yes, that seems good doesn't it?'' The man smirked.

''I don't care, you can't break me, my team is going to save me, even if they are locked up in some dirty room!'' JJ spat. The man kicked her in her ribs. She groaned in pain.

''I said, don't disrespect me, or otherwise, your beautiful team members are going to pay for it!'' The man yelled.

''No! Don't! They have nothing to do with this! Leave them out of it! But I have one question for you.'' JJ said.

''And that question is?'' The man asked.

''Why me?'' JJ asked.

''Oh that's for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it?'' The man laughed.

''Okay, another question!'' JJ said.

''Okay.''

''Can you handle pain?'' JJ said, and immediately she knocked her head forward to his face and he fell to the ground knocked out.

''I guess that's a no…'' JJ smiled.

* * *

The team sat there while they saw him take a lighter, they all gasped.

''Oh lord…'' Rossi said.

Reid began sobbing and looked at Garcia, who was now crying. Then he looked at the rest of the team and saw they all had tears in their eyes.

''How much more can Jayje handle?'' Emily asked.

''Not much…'' Derek answered.

Then they all saw JJ talk.

''Reid, read her lips!'' Hotch ordered.

''Okay she says…' why me', that's understandable, she wants to know what she did wrong to him.'' Reid said.

''Okay, keep reading.'' Hotch said.

''Okay, now she says, 'another question, can you handle... pain?'…why would she ask that?'' Reid said.

''I think we're about to find out…'' Derek said.

They all saw JJ's head knock forward into the UnSub his face and they saw him fall back on the ground, knocked out. They all smiled, their JJ was a smart girl.

''Go JJ!'' Garcia yelled.

''Okay, now we need to get out of this room and get JJ before he wakes up, because if he does, I think JJ is in serious trouble…'' Rossi said.

''The door is locked, and there is no way we could kick it in! It's impossible to get out of here!'' Emily said.

And JJ is still tied to the bedposts so she can't get out either!'' Garcia cried.

''No! It's going to be okay, we're going to be fine, she is going to be fine!'' Reid said.

''Don't worry baby girl, we'll think of something.'' Derek said.

* * *

''Come on!'' JJ murmured to herself, trying to get her hands untied. Her wrists were red from the rope and she was getting angry.

Finally one wrist got a little bit looser, her heart jumped in joy.

''Yes!'' She yelled when the wrist was untied. She quickly untied the other wrist and went to untie her legs when she heard a groan, she looked on the ground and saw that the man began to move.

''No, no, no, don't wake up, no!'' She begged. She untied her feet and searched for the keys in his pocket.

''Ugh… You…Little…Bitch…'' The man said slowly. Luckily JJ found the keys and ran to the door.

''Open! Come on!'' She said. It opened and she swung the door open and ran out.

She came in a hall, only a single light on the ceiling but no door out, only other doors that led to other rooms.

''Hello?!'' She said. ''Hotch?! Reid?! Garcia?! Emily?! Derek?! David?!''

''JJ?!" She heard a faint voice say.

* * *

They all saw JJ escape and hoped she would be safe, she had some trouble walking but at least she could walk and they were happy with that.

''Hey did you hear that?'' Garcia asked.

''Hotch?! Reid?! Garcia?! Emily?! Derek?! David?!'' They heard JJ yell.

''JJ?!'' Derek yelled.

''Yeah, where are you? I can only see doors, oh god he was waking up when I left, maybe he's awake now, oh god, what if he finds me? He's going to kill me!'' She panicked.

''Yes I am, slowly and painful.'' She heard the man say. He wasn't there yet but he would be on the same place as her very soon.

''JJ! Follow my voice!'' Hotch screamed.

''Okay! Keep yelling!'' JJ said.

''JJ!'' She heard it. Left! ''JJ!'' Straight on! ''JJ!'' Almost there! ''JJ!'' Yes this is the door, she thought.

She put a key in it and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't turn. She tried another one, and another one.

''Jenny, I will find you, little bitch!'' The man laughed.

JJ tried another one and finally it turned, she swung the door open, and she saw nothing, just an empty room with another door.

* * *

''JJ!'' She heard. It came from behind the other door, she stepped inside and slammed the door behind her, then she opened the other door with the same key.

She walked inside and slammed the door shut.

''Hotch!'' She said when she saw him.'

They all smiled and JJ untied them. They hugged her. ''Oh god, what if he comes into the room? He's really going to kill me if he finds me!''

''We won't let that happen sugarplum.'' Garcia said.

They all heard the door open and looked at the man that stood there, blood dripping from his nose

and he looked very angry.

''You little bitch! You think you can do that to me? I will kill you and all your little friends!'' He screamed.

''No! Please don't hurt them, please don't…'' JJ begged.

''Come over here!'' He said.

''Wait, let me take her place!'' Reid said but the UnSub ignored him and stared at JJ. Slowly she stood up and walked towards him. When she was in front of him, he punched her in the face and she fell on the ground.

''JJ!'' Emily screamed. She stood up and walked toward JJ. ''You bastard!'' She screamed at the UnSub.

''What did you call me?'' He asked angrily.

''She called you what you are!'' JJ said.

''You will pay bitch!'' The UnSub yelled and walked out of the room.

The team members looked at each other, unsure what was going to happen. A little moment later the man walked in again with a collar and a rope, he did the collar around JJ's neck and tied the rope to it. Then he dragged her out of the room.

''Stop!'' Reid yelled but the UnSub didn't stop, he just kept dragging JJ out. When she was out of the room, he pushed a button on a remote. A glass wall came out of the ceiling and separated JJ from the team, they could see her and talk to her, but they couldn't touch her. He tied the rope to the wall and left her there.

''Sit tight Jenny, I will be back in a minute.'' The man said smiling.

JJ shivered.

He walked back in the room and JJ began to scream. All the team members looked at him and saw something they never wanted to see so close to JJ again…

* * *

**So this is chapter 7! Hope you liked it and please review? Love you all xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! Oh my god, I never thought I would come this far :D Special thanks to Jareau37 and foxyfeline for the reviews! Really appreciate it! :D**

**So here's chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The team gasped and JJ screamed. In front of them stood the UnSub, with on either side of him, 2 dogs, Greyhounds.

''Walk back to your room now! I give you ten seconds, then I release the dogs. Jenny, say hello to: Killer, Biter, Fighter and Attacker.'' He said, pointing at the dogs.

The team was crying now, JJ kept saying no.

''Walk!'' The man screamed.

JJ ran out of the room, but forgot where she came from, she screamed and begged the man to hold the dogs.

''Please! I can't find my room, please don't let them go, please let me live!'' She begged.

''JJ, just hide in one of the rooms!'' Morgan screamed.

''If you can't find your room Jenny, I would take SSA Morgan's advice and hide.'' The man said.

''6…''

''No!''

''5…''

''Please don't''

''4…''

''Stop please!''

''3…''

''No! Don't do this, please, please let me live!''

''2…''

''No!'' JJ cried and screamed.

''1…'' The man laughed.

''No! Don't hurt her, please let her go!'' Reid cried.

''Sorry Jenny, you're dog food now.'' The man said.

He released the dogs and they ran into the hallway, barking and running they searched for JJ.

* * *

JJ ran into one of the rooms, remembering she still had the keys, she locked the door behind her. For the first time since she was here, she felt sort of safe.

''Very smart Jenny, but you won't survive, they will find you, and they will kill you.'' The man laughed.

JJ kept her mouth shut.

The UnSub walked through the hallway with his dogs and saw a closed door, he tried to open it, but it was locked.

''Jenny, stupid little Jenny…'' He said smiling. ''You think I am so stupid to keep only one set of keys in my pocket? I have more. You think you are so smart to lock yourself in the room, but what are you going to do without any water or food?'' He asked. He unlocked the door with his keys and stepped in.

''Hello Jennifer, nice to see you again.'' He said.

''Go away!'' She yelled.

''No, I prefer to stay.'' He said smiling.

He whistled and the dogs came running in and they looked hungry.

''No please, don't do this, what have I ever done wrong to you? I am sorry then! Please get them away from me!'' She begged.

''Oh Jenny, again you are so stupid… These dogs won't hurt you, they are very sweet and never bite, besides, Killer here is almost 15 years old, so I don't think he will do anything. They don't even have the names I told you.'' He laughed.

JJ was so angry and scared at the same time. First he tried to ruin her, then he scared her team, then he scared her again, this man just wouldn't stop!

He pointed to the dog on his right. ''This is Tommy.'' He pointed to the dog next to Tommy. ''That is Jake.'' He pointed to the dog on his left. ''This is Bouncer.'' Then to the dog next to Bouncer. ''And that is Louie. They don't hurt anybody.'' The man laughed.

JJ cried harder, she was so scared.

''Follow me.'' The man said.

JJ slowly followed him back to the room where the team was.

''JJ! Are you okay?'' Garcia asked.

''Y-yes, I am f-fine.'' She said.

''Oh I wish I could hug you…'' Emily said.

''Me to…'' JJ answered.

''Awh, how cute, sit Jenny.'' The man said.

JJ sat on the floor.

''Go!'' The man yelled. The dogs that stood behind him all ran to JJ.

JJ screamed. ''No! Please don't! No, no, no!''

One of the dogs bit in JJ's arm. She screamed in pain. Another one scratched her stomach. The other two just bit in her legs and hands. JJ kept screaming.

''Okay, down.'' The man said laughing.

The dogs all went behind him and JJ lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised.

''JJ!'' Morgan yelled. ''You said they weren't dangerous?!''

''Yeah, well, I lied.'' The man smiled.

''JJ!'' Morgan tried to wake her.

She didn't move.

''JJ come on! Wake up!'' Rossi yelled.

Nothing.

''Haha, she won't wake up! How weak!'' The UnSub said walking out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and he and the dogs were gone, the room was all quite.

''JJ, will you please wake up?'' Reid asked.

''Hmpf…Oh…'' JJ tried to move.

''No Jayje, stay still honey.'' Garcia said.

''Wh-what…Happ-Happened?'' She asked.

''You uhm… You were… attacked.'' Hotch said.

''How?'' She asked.

''The UnSub used dogs against you baby girl…'' Morgan said.

JJ began to cry.

''It will be okay Jayje.'' Emily said.

''Did he hurt you?'' JJ asked, now able to speak.

''No, we're okay.'' Garcia said.

''Good. I won't forgive myself if he does anything to you guys.'' JJ smiled at them.

''Do you still have the keys Bella? Maybe you can get the glass wall away and we can get out of here!'' Rossi said.

JJ felt in her pockets.

''Nothing, I am so sorry!'' She said.

''No! Don't apologize! It's okay!'' Reid said.

JJ looked at her team. They were so sweet. She was happy that she wasn't alone here.

''What am I going to do to her now? I mean, I think I did almost everything?'' The man said to his delusions. ''What do you mean?'' He asked. ''Oh! That's a good idea!''

''Oh Jenny.''

JJ stirred, he was back.

''Jenny, are you awake?'' He asked.

''Yes. What do you want?'' She spat.

''You know what I want.'' He laughed.

''What do you mean?'' She asked.

The team looked at her and then at the man.

He walked to the glass wall and took his keys out. He put the glass wall up again and pushed JJ inside. Then the wall closed and they could only see him in the other side of the room.

''So this is the plan Jenny, you are going to tell your team everything I did to you.''

''But they saw it. They already know.'' JJ said.

''Yeah, they know the part they saw, but they don't know the part no one saw.'' He smiled.

JJ was confused. They didn't see everything?

''What do you mean?'' She asked.

''You will find out.'' He said.

''What does he mean Jayje? What didn't we see?'' Derek asked.

''I... I don't know?'' JJ said unsure.

''What do you mean you sick son of a bitch?'' Derek yelled to the man.

''Calm down agent Morgan. Jenny, you remember when you were a kid, how much your father loved you?'' He asked.

''What? I don't know what you're talking about!'' She said.

''You don't? Well, I do, I was pretty disappointed that you didn't recognize me anymore…'' He said.

''My father loved me like every father, I have no idea what you're talking about?'' JJ said.

''Okay, think, I will come back later.'' He said. ''No! She will remember!'' He said to himself very hard.

JJ looked at him when he walked out of the room.

''What was he talking about Jayje?'' Derek asked.

''I honestly have no idea.'' JJ answered.

''I think he compares you to a girlfriend, maybe she had a abusive father, and she looked like you, she left him for some reason. He has a trauma and now he thinks you are a better girlfriend and he will punish you for the things his ex-girlfriend did to him? She left him, maybe he is delusional and that's why she left and that made it worse for him.'' Reid said.

''That's possible, he just flipped on himself.'' Rossi said.

''Okay, so we need to trigger his memory, look what he remembers?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, that's a good idea.'' JJ said.

* * *

**Soooooo, this is chapter 8! Hope you all liked it, and please review more then on the last chapters? Hope you do :D thanks! Love you all xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am back! :D So here's chapter 9 already! :D I hope you like it! Thanks Jareau37 for sticking with this story! :D**

_Disclaimer: don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They had been up all night, while the others were sleeping, they had to stay awake. Emily and JJ were tired as hell, but JJ needed to stay awake, otherwise she might never wake up, so Emily stayed awake to.

''Sweetie stay awake.'' Emily told JJ.

''Yeah, I am awake, just resting my eyes.'' JJ said.

''Sure you did girl.'' Emily answered.

''Emily? Why do you stay awake with me? Why do you care?'' JJ asked.

''Because you just care to me, I love you and I would kill myself if something happens to you.''

''You would?''

''Yeah of course, I think everyone would, we all love you.''

''Even now? Even if I am weak?''

''Weak?! Jayje you are not weak! You are strong! You survived it all girl, nobody can break you, so you are not weak!'' Emily said.

''Thanks Em.''

''Anytime Jayje.''

''Em? Can I ask you something?''

''You just did.'' Emily laughed.

''Okay, can I ask you two things then?'' JJ smiled.

''Of course, ask all you want.'' Emily said.

''Do you ever have the feeling that you can't take it anymore? Do you ever have cases, besides Doyle, that get to you so much, you just want to go, you just want to quit with the job?'' JJ asked.

''No, sure I have cases that get to me, but that's what makes you human, but quit? Leaving this team again, no, never. I can't imagine a life without you guys, because whenever I have a bad day, you guys make it better! I love you JJ, and I can't imagine a life without this job, I love it! You guys are my family, and I can't have a life without family.'' Emily explained.

''Thanks, that really made me feel better.'' JJ smiled.

It was quite for a moment when JJ spoke again.

''Em? Are you scared?''

''Scared? I don't know, I am scared that something might happen to you or the team, but not that something might happen to me.'' Emily said. ''Are you?''

''Honestly? Yeah, I am, he knows me, but he thinks I am someone else, but how the hell did he get the information? And I am scared something might happen to you guys or to Henry.'' JJ said.

''It'll be alright, I will make sure of that.'' Emily said.

''Thank you Em, I love you.''

''I love you to Jayje.''

They hugged and talked for a little while, when finally they heard something.

''Good morning ladies, I see you're awake?''

''Who said that?'' Emily asked.

''Me, I speak to you through an intercom, I don't want you guys to attack me if I come in the room, you know, so this is safer and more fun.'' The UnSub explained.

''Coward!'' JJ screamed and Emily smiled.

''What did you just call me?''

''I called you a coward!'' JJ spat.

''You will pay for that later little bitch.'' The man said.

''Oh leave her alone you bastard!'' Emily said.

''Oh Jenny, your little friend wants to talk, maybe she can join us when you pay for all of it!'' The man said.

''No! She can't, you promised you leave her alone.'' JJ said.

''Well, as you know, I lie, I break promises, so I can do whatever I want.'' The man laughed. ''Have you thought about your father already?''

''He was a good man, you are just a delusional sick son of a bitch!'' JJ spat.

He said nothing back.

''You think he's gone?'' JJ asked.

''I think so.'' Emily said.

''I hope so.'' JJ said.

''I am hungry, I haven't eaten for days…'' JJ said.

''Oh Jayje, I am sorry.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' JJ asked.

''Because if we could just save you before we were kidnapped, you've had breakfast by now, and we would be with you.'' Emily said.

''Hey! This is not your fault!'' JJ said.

''Okay. But we need to get you something to eat.'' Emily said.

''Yeah I know, should we wake the others? Maybe they have an idea?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah let's do that.'' Emily answered.

''Hotch?'' Emily said.

''Reid!'' JJ said.

''Uhg…'' Hotch said.

''Hey there boss man.'' Emily smiled.

''What time is it?'' He asked.

''Don't know, we don't have a watch here.'' Emily said.

''Oh yeah, we're here.'' Hotch remembered.

''Yeah haha.'' Emily said.

''Reid come on, wake up!'' JJ said again.

''No, let me sleep.'' He said.

''I can't do that Spence.'' JJ said laughing.

''Derek wake up!'' Emily yelled.

''What, who?!'' Morgan said.

''Easy Derek, it's just me.'' Emily said.

''Sorry, you scared me.'' Derek said.

''Sorry.'' Emily answered.

''Come on Spence, wake up.'' JJ said.

''I am awake, but I don't want to say something, I want to sleep.'' Reid said irritated.

''Hey pretty boy! Stand up now!'' Morgan yelled.

Reid stood up and looked at Morgan.

''I am going to wake Garcia.'' Morgan said.

''I'll wake David.'' Hotch said.

''Baby girl, wake up.'' Derek said.

''For you, my chocolate god, always.'' Garcia said smiling.

''Dave, wake up.'' Hotch said.

''Why? What's wrong?'' David asked.

''Nothing, you just needed to wake up.'' Hotch smirked.

''So anyone an idea how we get to the food?'' Emily asked.

''Maybe if we call for him he will hear us?'' Hotch suggested.

''No, there's no way, that our yells can go through that door.'' Derek said, pointing at the door.

''No, but there is an intercom here in the room, so there must be a microphone.'' JJ smiled.

The team looked at her.

''Yeah, he spoke to us while you were asleep. I think we pissed him off a little bit.'' Emily said.

''Okay, let's yell.'' Reid said.

''Hey! Man we're hungry! Come on! Hungry!'' They yelled. They were quite for a minute and then heard him speak.

''So you're hungry?'' He asked.

''Really, are we? Wow, didn't know that!'' Derek said sarcastically.

''You are the funniest one at home aren't you?'' The man asked.

Derek shrugged.

''You get food, if Jenny does something for me.'' He said.

They all looked at each other.

''Okay, what?'' JJ asked.

''In a minute you'll hear a click, the door is open then, you step out of the room, and I will tell you. If anybody else comes out, I'll shoot that person and you.'' He said.

JJ looked at the rest of her team.

''No, you are not going! Who knows what he wants you to do?!'' Rossi said.

''Yes I am going. You want food right? Or I do one thing for him, or we all die because we have no food!'' JJ said.

''Be careful…'' Emily said.

''I will Em.'' JJ answered.

They all heard the click. JJ walked towards the door and opened it. She walked out of the room and everyone went quite. A minute later they all heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Sorry! Cliffhanger! Will update soon :)**

**So this was chapter 9! Hope you liked it, and please review? Give me tips and ideas for the next chapter maybe? Should I bring Will or Henry more in the story? Let me know! Love you all xx**


	10. Chapter 10

***hides in the closet* please don't kill me? I am so sorry for not updating for so long! But here's chapter 10! :D Hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

''Oh my god! What is happening there?!'' Garcia asked crying.

''I don't know baby girl and I don't think I want to know…'' Derek said.

They heard the door open and saw a limp body be thrown in.

''Oh my god! He killed her!'' Garcia screamed.

''Wait!'' Derek said. He went over to the body, seeing it was JJ he gulped, and felt in her neck.

''It's JJ.'' Garcia gasped. ''She's alive.'' They all signed in relief.

''What did he do to her?'' Emily said.

''Don't know, but she'll tell us when she wants.'' Rossi said.

''Ugh… Guys?'' JJ asked.

''JJ! Oh my god, I am so happy that you're awake!'' Garcia said while she ran over to JJ.

''Is she dead?'' JJ asked.

''What? Who honey?'' Emily asked.

''The woman, is she dead?''

''Uhm, we don't really know who you're talking about?'' Reid said unsure.

''Oh, then I think she's dead.'' JJ said while she began to cry.

''Hey, shh, it's okay Bella. It's okay.'' Rossi said.

''JJ, who were you just talking about? What happened outside?'' Hotch asked carefully.

''He shot her…'' JJ said.

''Who shot who?'' Reid said.

''The UnSub, he shot the woman. In front of me…'' JJ said. ''Why didn't I help her? I am a terrible person.'' She cried.

''No, no you're not Jayje, you're strong and amazing!'' Emily said.

''Her family is going to live without her, without a mother, without a wife, without a sister, without a daughter, without an aunt, without a friend, without…'' She said, ignoring Emily.

''Stop Jayje, you couldn't do anything about it! It isn't your fault!'' Derek said.

''They will hate me! I am weak that I didn't help her. I am selfish and dumb, who would do that to another person?! I just left her, I left her to die! I didn't even try to help her, and now she's dead, because of me!'' JJ cried. ''She's dead, because of me… He told me it was my fault this happened to you guys, now it's my fault what happened to the woman, why do I even live? I don't deserve you guys, I don't deserve a life! I deserve to die, I deserve to…'' She was interrupted by Reid who gave her a hug.

''You did nothing wrong Jayje, you're amazing, just the way you are.'' He said looking at her.

She said nothing but just nodded. The team all gave her a hug.

''How cute.'' The UnSub said while walking in the room.

''Leave her alone you bastard! You did enough to her!'' Derek yelled.

''Someone deserves a kick.'' He laughed. He kicked Derek in the stomach and he stumbled back, holding his stomach with his hand.

''Derek!'' Hotch yelled.

''You bastard! I will kill you! I swear if you touch somebody of my team again I will kill you!'' Garcia yelled full of anger.

''You want a kick to?'' He asked. Garcia said nothing and took a step back.

''What do you want from us?'' Rossi said angry.

''I don't want you, you are just leverage, so she does everything I tell her to do.'' He said pointing at JJ.

''Then what do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?'' She asked.

''You know what you did! You are a worthless slut! I can't believe I ever wasted my time with you! You do nothing but betray and lie!'' He yelled while he walked towards her. JJ backed up.

''I did nothing wrong, I don't even know you!'' She said.

''Oh, now you're lying again! I hate you! You're going to pay, you're all going to pay!'' He yelled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

''JJ, are you sure you don't know him?'' Reid asked.

''Yes! I am positive! I have never seen him before!'' JJ answered.

They didn't talk for almost an hour, when finally Garcia spoke.

''What did he mean by pay? How are we going to pay? Is he going to hurt somebody again?'' She asked looking at Derek who sat next to her.

''I don't know baby girl, but he's not going to hurt you, I am not going to let that happen!'' He said.

''But what if he kills you?!'' Garcia asked in shock.

''That's the risk I take then.'' Derek simply said.

''No!'' JJ suddenly yelled.

''Jayje, what's wrong sweetie?'' Emily asked.

''He's not going to hurt you! He's after me! I will not let him hurt you because of me!'' She said. ''He already kicked Morgan! I feel so guilty about it! So he's not going to hurt anybody, I will not let that happen because of me! I will not fight him anymore, he can do what he wants to do, as long as he doesn't hurt you guys.'' She said.

''JJ, we're not letting you get hurt, and you don't need to feel guilty about anything! Like we said before, it's not your fault!'' Reid said.

''No Jayje, no one thinks it's your fault!'' Emily said.

''Really?'' JJ asked.

''Yes really!'' Emily said.

''Thanks guys, you really help me through this, without you, I think I would be dead by now.'' JJ said.

''You don't need to thank us JJ, you are a very strong woman, you would have survived, you always do, just like you are doing now, you are surviving, we just help you with it.'' Rossi said wisely.

JJ giggled and the team laughed. They talked for a while when the door suddenly opened. The UnSub came in with a bucket with water and a tray with food. He threw it on the ground in front of the team and turned around, then he walked out of the room, not saying anything.

''You think it's poisoned?'' JJ asked.

''I think we are going to find out if we eat it, that's the risk I am going to take, I am starving!'' Emily laughed. She took a bite of the sandwich and smiled. ''This is delicious!''

Derek slowly stood up and walked towards the tray and took another sandwich off. ''You're right! It's fantastic!''

The team all ate their food and drank some water. Then the UnSub came back in again and picked up the empty tray and walked away again, not saying anything. Before he went out the door he shot an evil grin at JJ. JJ shivered and it did not go unnoticed by the team, they all saw the evil grin and looked angry at him, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

''I am scared.'' Garcia finally admitted.

''I know baby girl, but we are going to get out of this!'' Derek said.

They all begun to talk and laugh except for JJ.

* * *

She knew it was her fault, she knew she was the one who had gotten the team into this, she felt so guilty, she didn't deserve the team as her friends, it was all her fault, everything happened because of her, Hotch couldn't see his son, Morgan was kicked in the stomach, Garcia was scared, Rossi couldn't see Strauss, Reid couldn't read any books, Emily, was Emily, she couldn't shop or gossip about boys with Garcia or one of her other friends. All of that was her fault. Everything was her fault.

''I am sorry guys…'' She said.

''For what JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''For everything I have gotten you into.''

''Jayje! Listen very carefully now!'' Emily said. ''None of this is your fault! You don't need to feel guilty, if I would be you, if I would be the one who was tortured and raped, you wouldn't think it's my fault! You would help me through it! Every one of us would do that! So it's not your fault! Never!'' She smiled at JJ.

''It is her fault!'' They heard someone say.

* * *

**So that was chapter 10 already! I don't know if I can call this a cliffhanger, but I think it's some kind of cliffhanger thing, so it's a cliffhanger :p I hope you liked it! Love you all xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, you're lucky today! I have a lot of time to write so the chapters will be posted sooner! :) So here's chapter 11 already! :D so happy with the reviews you gave me. ****I don't really have anything to say except that I really want to thank Jareau37, .ObSeSsIoN and foxyfeline for the reviews I got from you with the last chapters, really encouraged me! :D **

**I am also so excited for the next episode of Criminal Minds! I saw in the promo that Reid and Morgan got shot :o hope they survive! Can't wait for it! I also loved episode 200 so much! Can't stop watching it, I literally watched it like 12 times :3**

**Hope you like this chapter**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They all turned around and found the UnSub standing there with a knife in his hands.

''This all is her fault, she has gotten you into this mess! You are going to die because of that little bitch!'' He spat.

''They aren't going to die! I will make sure of that, I will also make sure that you will go to prison, where you can stay for the rest of your miserable life!'' JJ spat back.

''You worthless whore, you don't get it, do you?'' He said. ''You, and especially you'' he said pointing to JJ. ''Are never going to get out of here, and I can assure you Jenny, you will die here.''

JJ shivered, the idea of the man killing her, and maybe even her team.

''You can threaten me all you want, still you're not going to kill us, we will survive, because we are a team, you can't kill us, you're just a pathetic bastard that says a lot, but doesn't do anything!'' JJ said.

''If you want to believe that, my dear Jenny, then go on, and believe that. It's only not the truth.'' He turned and walked out of the room. When he closed the door, JJ couldn't handle it anymore she began to cry and fell to the floor.

''JJ!'' Emily gasped.

''I am going to die in here, he's going to kill me, maybe even you…'' She cried. ''He… He broke me…''

The team exchanged worried looks and then looked at JJ again. Their JJ, their beloved friend, the glue of the team, the mother of everyone, the one everyone went to with secrets and problems, was broken.

''Jayje, you're not going to break, he can't break you.'' Derek tried.

''He already did, you want to know the truth? He already did when he raped me for the first time!'' JJ cried.

The team gasped and looked at her.

''JJ, that's not true! If that were true, you would have been dead already, and you're alive Jayje, you're alive! That's what matters!'' Reid said.

''You really think I'm not broken yet?'' She asked.

''Bella, you can never be broken, you are the strongest person I know!'' Rossi said.

''Really?''

''Listen JJ, you are the strongest woman everyone has ever known, you survived it all, he raped you, beat you, torture you, try to break you, but you stayed alive, and you did not break! That's the strongest thing I have ever seen a woman do!'' Garcia said.

''Thanks Pen.'' JJ smiled. The team all smiled at her when finally Hotch spoke.

''What do you think he's going to do next? I mean, he hasn't done anything in a while, sure he talked, but no torture, no aggressive force against anybody?'' He said.

Derek coughed loud. ''I was just kicked in the stomach yesterday, but okay.'' He laughed.

''How do you know it was yesterday, and not today? Or maybe two days ago?'' Reid asked.

''Yeah, you're right, it just felt like yesterday, how long have we been here anyway?'' He asked.

''I have no idea… Maybe we should ask him?'' Emily asked.

''Good idea.'' Hotch said. ''Let's wait, maybe get some sleep until he comes in.''

They all went to sleep and they woke up from a loud bang.

''What was that?!'' Garcia asked.

''Don't worry baby girl, I will keep you safe.'' Derek smiled.

They talked a little while and nobody noticed the UnSub coming in. He suddenly grabbed JJ's hair and yanked her to her feet. She screamed in pain.

''Aah! Let go!'' JJ screamed. The team all looked at her in shock.

''We're going to play a little game Jenny, don't be so stupid.'' He said.

''I am not going to play a game with you, you sick bastard!'' She spat but immediately regretted it when she felt him pull her hair down, and she almost fell to the ground, she felt her ankle sprain and gritted her teeth not to cry out in pain.

''Let her go! Don't hurt her!'' Reid yelled but the man totally ignored him.

''Come with me bitch!'' He screamed.

''No! No whatever you want to do, please do it here?'' JJ said, hoping she wouldn't have to go out of the room alone with the man.

''Here huh? Okay, sit!'' He instructed and walked out of the room.

''Gumdrop are you okay?'' Garcia asked worried.

''Yeah fine, don't worry.'' She smiled.

The UnSub came back in the room with a bag in his hand. He opened it and took 14 pieces of rope out.

''Jenny, you're going to sit here, the rest of you, against the wall!'' He ordered. They all did what he said. He bound their wrists and feet together. ''Now turn around and sit down.'' They all did. He walked over to JJ and did the same to her only when he bound her wrists behind her back he let his hand stroke JJ's but. She bit on her lip not to yell to him to back off. He then felt her legs and bound her feet together. He let his hands travel their way over her body back up, and stopped sometimes to squeeze or feel some parts.

''Stop!'' She suddenly yelled. Tears streaming down her face.

''Stop? No way, I am not finished yet, I think I might need to tie your hands on the front of your body, not on the back.'' He smiled and released her hands. He turned her around and bound her hands together in front of her, then felt her boobs with his hands, squeezed a little bit and let his hands go down to her private parts.

''No! Please no…'' She begged.

''Shut up! I give you a choice, you let me do what I want to do and I might not fuck you after it, or you struggle and try to get away, and I will fuck you and dear agents Prentiss and Garcia to.'' He said.

JJ immediately stopped struggling and looked at him in shock. Emily's eyes went wide in shock and Garcia gasped and began to cry.

''I am sorry.'' JJ said. Emily and Garcia looked at her. Did she mean that she was going to fight? Or was she going to give up? ''I won't struggle anymore.''

Emily looked at JJ and mouthed 'I am sorry' at her.

''It's okay guys, you're my best friends, and I will not let something so terrible happen to you.'' JJ smiled.

''Oh gumdrop, we're so sorry! We're supposed to protect you, not force you to make a choice that will get you in danger!'' Garcia cried.

''No, it's okay, I will survive remember?'' She said. Garcia and Emily nodded.

''You promise you won't struggle?'' He asked.

JJ said nothing.

''You promise you won't struggle?'' He asked again, this time pulling her hair down again.

''I won't, I won't, please just don't hurt them.'' She said.

''Now, you said you wanted to do it here? That's even more fun!'' He said.

JJ looked at him in shock, what did she say? Now the team would see her being raped?!

''There we go.'' He laughed.

* * *

**So that was chapter 11! Again it's sort of a cliffhanger, sorry :$ You think it's too much rape? Hope not? Please let me now if you think it's too much? Hope you liked the chapter. Keep reviewing! Love you all xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapteeeeerrr 12! So happy right now! I really want to thank Jareau37 because she really encouraged me to write, thank you so much! :D Also thanks to the other reviewers appreciate it! **

**Have fun reading! :D**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

''Please don't do this, just tell us what you want, you don't need to hurt anybody.'' Hotch said.

''Don't need to hurt anybody?'' The UnSub laughed. ''I don't do this because of something, I just want to do this, I love this, I only want Jenny, and to let her suffer, to let you suffer, I don't care about anybody!'' He explained.

The team looked at him in shock. He pulled JJ's pants down and licked his lips. JJ only cried. The team only looked in shock at the scene in front of them. He took a knife and cut JJ's shirt off, then took a step back to admire his work. JJ's body was full of bruises, scars and cuts. He then crawled on top of her and kissed her hard. JJ didn't fight, she remembered the choice she had. Her or Emily and Garcia. She made the right choice, right? She would be selfish if she chose for Emily and Garcia, right? She was so focused on her choice that she didn't know what the UnSub was doing until she felt a pain in her belly. She looked down and saw him pushing the tip of his knife in her belly. Then he trailed his knife down to underwear. He cut her underwear off and smiled at her. Their eyes locked and he continued. She silently cried and looked at her team. Reid and Garcia were crying, Emily was almost crying, Derek punched the wall and Hotch and Rossi just kept looking, doing nothing, just looking.

''Oh dear, don't cry, we only just began!'' The man said. JJ looked at him with an angry look. He removed her bra and then removed all his own clothes.

''No! Please don't do that to her!'' Emily screamed.

''Shut up bitch!'' The UnSub yelled back.

Emily began crying now too. Derek walked over to Garcia and Emily and hugged them, then he looked at JJ.

''Now the fun begins.'' The man laughed.

''Please guys don't look!'' JJ begged.

''We won't Jayje, if you don't want us to look, we won't look.'' Hotch said.

''No, no, no, you will look, for every person who doesn't look, I will hurt her, you must look.'' The man said. The team looked at him and JJ in shock.

''No! Please don't!'' JJ screamed when the man placed his 'thing' in front of her opening. He pushed into her hard and JJ let out an earpiercing scream. He pushed harder and harder, and JJ felt everything inside her tear apart.

The grunts of the man became harder and his pushes longer, JJ became weaker and weaker with every push. Finally he was done, and he lay on top of her for a few minutes, then he stood up and redressed himself, he threw JJ a nightdress and kissed her hard. Then he walked out of the room without saying anything, and slammed the door behind him. JJ lay on the floor trembling.

* * *

''E-Emily, Help m-me with the n-n-nightdress, p-please?'' She asked. Emily quickly walked towards her and asked the boys to look away, then she helped JJ in her nightdress. ''T-thank you Em.''

''Are you okay honey?'' Stupid question, Emily immediately thought, she has just been raped and tortured, and I ask her if she's okay?

''N-no, I unders-stand if you don't like m-me anym-more guys-s.'' She said ashamed.

''What?! Don't like you? Baby we love you!'' Derek said.

''Yeah, and that will never ever change!'' Hotch added.

''Nobody will ever stop loving you Jayje!'' Reid also added.

''R-Really?'' She asked.

''Yes gumdrop, really.'' Garcia assured.

''T-Thanks guys, I l-love you to.'' JJ said. ''When will he come back?'' She asked scared.

''We don't know, but we will try to protect you.'' Rossi said.

''Like you protected me last time?'' JJ snapped. Everyone looked shocked and ashamed at her. ''Oh my god, I am so sorry guys, I think it's just that I am tired and…'' JJ began.

''Don't worry about it Jayje, we get it. We should have protected you last time, but we didn't…'' Reid said.

''You couldn't! It wasn't your fault! I really didn't mean it like that!'' JJ said.

''We know JJ, go to sleep now, I think you might need it.'' Hotch said.

''Okay, bye guys.'' JJ said and turned around driving into a restless sleep.

* * *

''No!''

''Huh?! What?!''

''What's going on?!''

''No!''

''Who is that?'' Emily asked finally fully awake.

''I think it's JJ. Wake her up.'' Reid said.

''JJ? Honey wake up.'' Emily tried.

''No! Get off of me! Please get off! No! Don't hurt them, no! I don't want to!'' JJ screamed.

''JJ! It's me, wake up!'' Emily said. JJ opened her eyes and stared at her. ''Em? He was on top of me Em, he was doing it all over again and again and I couldn't stop him, then he went for you and Garcia, I couldn't stop him Em, I am so scared!'' JJ cried.

''Shh, it's okay sweetie, he isn't here, he isn't here.'' Emily said.

''Sugarplum are you okay?!'' Garcia asked.

''Yeah Pen, I am fine, it was just a dream.'' JJ said when she was calmed down a little bit.

* * *

''I need to use the toilet, but there is no toilet! Damn!'' Derek said.

''Derek, if you open the door, you come into another room, then on the left there's the bathroom, I found it out when you guys were asleep. I couldn't sleep so I tried to open the door, it opened and I tried the doors in the other room, only one opened, the bathroom.'' JJ smiled.

''Wait, you knew where the bathroom was, and you didn't tell us?'' Rossi laughed.

''Yeah, sorry.'' JJ chuckled.

''Never mind, I need to use it right now!'' Rossi said.

''No, I go first.'' Derek said.

''Uh uh, genius first people.'' Reid said smirking.

''Ha! Ladies first!'' Penelope laughed and walked into the bathroom.

''She has a point, ladies always go first.'' Derek said.

''I hate that rule! Why do the boys always have to wait?!'' Reid said.

''That's life pretty boy.'' Derek laughed.

* * *

''JJ?'' Hotch asked.

''Yes?'' She answered.

''Are you scared?''

''Scared? Yes, yes I am scared.''

''Me to actually. I know I always show the though face and no feelings, but right now, I am scared, scared for what the UnSub might do to you. You know, when we were at the BAU and you were kidnapped, we figured out that the code that each victim had were characters, like letters. It was a J and a J, so we thought it was something like Jackson and John, or maybe some kind of name that had a connection with the UnSub, but if think of it now, it meant JJ, they meant you. We could have saved you, and none of this would've happened. You were always the target, he didn't care about the other ones, it was you all along! Are you mad at us now?'' Hotch said.

''Mad?! No! Never! How could I be mad at you? You are the ones that keep me alive! I owe you, like big time!'' JJ smiled. Hotch laughed and then stood up.

''I think I am going to use the bathroom if the boys are done fighting.'' He laughed.

''I don't think they are.'' JJ laughed.

* * *

Garcia walked out of the bathroom and she and Emily walked to JJ.

''So, when we get out of here, we need to have a girls night, right?'' Garcia said.

''Yes! I am totally in for that!'' JJ smiled.

''Yep, me to!'' Emily said.

''So, same bar? Maybe we can go shopping!'' Garcia said excited.

''Yeah, that sounds fun!'' JJ said, as happy as she could. Deep inside she knew that she wouldn't be able to shop for months, she would need recovery of all of this, she would have the nightmares, the pains, the thought, all over again. She groaned.

''What's wrong Jayje?'' Emily asked.

''Oh, nothing, just a stomachache.'' JJ said nonchalant.

''Okay, do you need some water?'' She asked.

''No, I'll be fine.'' JJ smiled ''But thanks.''

''Okay, tell me If you need something.'' Emily said. ''JJ, go to sleep, I know you just slept, but you look terrible. I will be right next to you, and Pen to, so if something happens, we will wake you okay?''

''I don't need sleep, I don't want to sleep.'' JJ said brushing it off.

''Jayje.'' Emily said.

''Anyone hungry? Maybe we can get food?'' JJ said ignoring Emily.

''Jennifer listen to me, you're going to sleep right now.'' Emily warned JJ.

''No! Every time I close my eyes, I see him! I feel him! I hear him! I don't want this all over again! It's going to take months, hell maybe years, to be normal! I still dream about last time, that was 3 years ago! I am not going to sleep!'' JJ said but regretted it. She said 'last time' and '3 years ago', know they would know. She stood up and tried to walk away but Garcia and Emily were faster, in seconds they were in front of her.

''Wait JJ, last time?'' Garcia asked.

''What do mean last time JJ?'' Emily asked.

* * *

**Sooooo, that was chapter 12! Again a kind of cliffhanger, sorry! It really felt like it took me forever to write this! Although I am pretty happy about this one ^.^ Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing please! Love you all xx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I am already on chapter 13! :D Thanks Jareau37, .ObSeSsIoN and foxyfeline for the reviews again and also thanks for sticking with the story! **

**Oh my god! Episode Angels was so exciting! I can't wait 'til next week! Hope Reid, Morgan and Garcia survive! Also I hope for a little bit action from JJ :D**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, I think I would let Morgan and Garcia be together ^.^_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

''JJ. What did you mean with last time?'' Garcia asked again.

''Nothing, I misspoke…'' JJ tried to walk away again but Emily stopped her.

''JJ, you said '3 years ago', that's not something you do when you misspeak.'' She said.

''I was joking okay!'' JJ said.

''No! No you weren't! What happened?!'' Emily asked.

''I can't tell you…'' JJ said looking down.

''Yes you can, we're your best friends, we won't tell anyone!'' Garcia said. ''I promise!''

''No, if I tell you I need to tell them to. Will you please get them over here.'' JJ asked.

''You sure?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, they would find out some day.'' JJ said nodding her head.

''Guys?'' Emily yelled.

''Yeah what is it Emily?'' Hotch asked.

''Can you come over here, JJ has something to tell us.'' Emily yelled.

''Coming.'' Hotch answered.

''So, I want to tell you guys something, you would find out sooner or later.'' JJ said.

''What is it blondie?'' Derek asked.

''It's just that… I… I am not… I can't do this!'' JJ cried, walking away.

''Yes you can Jayje! Whatever it is, we're here to help you, protect you, support you! You can do this sweetie!'' Emily said.

''I am not a virgin!'' JJ blurted out.

''We know that JJ, we all saw it.'' Rossi said ashamed.

''No, I mean, before I came here I wasn't a virgin, hell, I am not a virgin for over 26 years now, but the last time was the worst, and that happened 3 years ago.'' JJ said, still looking at her feet.

''What? What happened?'' Reid asked worried.

''My stepfather happened.'' JJ said. Her voice full of anger.

''Stepfather? I never knew you had a stepfather?'' Hotch said.

''Yeah, well, I did, and I wasn't really happy with him, but he made my mom happy, so I was happy to.'' JJ smiled.

''What… uhm… what did he… do? To you?'' Reid asked.

''To be honest, everything you can imagine.'' JJ said.

''Jayje, you mean he… raped you?'' Garcia asked.

''Raped me? It wasn't rape, he used to tell me it was 'what I wanted him to do'.'' JJ said imitating her stepfather. ''It was 'what I liked'.''

''It was rape Jayje, you know that.'' Reid said.

''I know that?! I know a lot more, I know how he used to laugh at me when I was crying in my room. I know how he kicked me until I blacked out. I know the many trips to the hospital, wanting to tell somebody, but couldn't because he threatened me!'' JJ yelled.

''It's okay JJ, he's not here now. You're going to be fine.'' Garcia said hugging JJ.

''I am sorry guys, I just haven't had enough sleep in a while, and this sicko is waiting 'til I break, and I can't really take it anymore.'' JJ said ashamed.

''You can JJ, you can.'' Derek assured.

''You've said that every time I thought I couldn't take it and it helped, but now, I don't think it helps. I think I might break…'' JJ said.

''Why would you JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Because he did things to me, my stepfather did things to me. I survived, yeah I did, but that didn't make the pain and the memories go away. Honestly I didn't want to live 'til about 2 years ago. I mean, yeah I had you, and you made the pain a little bit less, but you could've lived without me. I had nobody that couldn't live without me, you know? But then Henry grow up and Will and I married, and I had a purpose in life! But now? Why would I want to live through this?!'' JJ explained.

Nobody knew an answer but just looked at the ground.

''Because we love you, and we can't live without you!'' Reid said. JJ looked at him and he smiled.

''Thanks Reid. But you will get over me.'' JJ said.

''No! No I won't! Jayje, you're talking crazy right now, we all love you and if you die, we die!'' Reid said. JJ just nodded.

* * *

They heard the door open and looked at it. The UnSub came in the room, walking towards JJ.

''You bitch!'' He screamed. JJ backed up a little bit. ''You told them he was a bad man! He was the best thing that ever happened to you! You should be grateful that you had him! He made you to what you are today! Your father, that was the one that screwed you up!'' He yelled at JJ.

''You did not just said that.'' JJ warned.

''Oh I did, your father screwed you up. Your stepfather made it right. What you needed was to learn to have respect for someone else, he thought you that! Not that weak father of yours!'' He laughed. The team saw that JJ was so angry. She kicked the man in his stomach and slapped him in the face.

''Don't talk like that about my father! My father was the one who loved me! Who didn't hurt me! My stepfather was just a weak man that couldn't handle me! So he used force!'' JJ screamed.

The man stood up again and backhanded JJ in her face.

''Don't you dare to say that about my brother!'' He said.

''Your…your brother? That son of a bitch was your brother?'' JJ asked.

''That 'son of a bitch' like you call him, was a brave man, that everybody loved, you're just jealous.'' He said.

''Jealous? Of that man? No way!'' JJ laughed.

''I will get back later for your punishment, all of you will get punished for what she just said!'' The man yelled while he walked out of the room.

''No! He's going to punish you for what I did! I am so sorry guys! I will try to help and do anything to make sure that you won't get hurt!'' JJ said.

''No you're not, you have had enough torture. We don't care if we get tortured one time or fifteen times, as long as none of us dies.'' Hotch said.

''But what if he rapes you?'' JJ asked Emily and Garcia.

''We won't let him. You were tied up and tortured, so you didn't have the power to stop him, but we're still fit. We can stop him, I promise.'' Emily said simply.

''Okay, but none of you dies!'' JJ warned.

''We won't JJ.'' Reid smiled. ''But as long as you promise that you aren't going to give up and you aren't going to die.''

''I won't.'' JJ smiled.

''Awh how sweet, you promise you aren't going to die Jenny, didn't your mother teach you that you don't make promises you can't keep?'' The team heard the UnSub say over the intercom.

''Didn't your mother teach you not to kidnap federal agents?'' JJ spat. Everybody laughed a little bit.

''Someone wants to get punished, I will be right there Jenny.'' The man said.

JJ shivered. What would he do to her this time? And what would he do to her team? Suddenly she had the feeling she was going to throw up. She ran to the other room and went into the bathroom, there she ran to the toilet, throwing up.

When she was done she turned around and walked out of the bathroom, then let out an earpiercing scream.

* * *

''JJ!'' Reid yelled. They walked to the other room and saw the UnSub stand there with a knife to JJ's throat.

''You're all going to listen to me right now. Agents Reid, Morgen, Hotchner and Rossi, go stand against the wall. Agents Prentiss and Garcia, go stand against the other wall. Jenny, you are going to stand in the middle of the room.'' He said. They all did as they were asked. ''Agent Rossi, kick Jenny. I don't care where, just kick her, hard.''

''What the…?'' Rossi said.

''Kick her!'' The man yelled.

David walked towards JJ but did nothing.

''Kick her! Or I will!'' The man screamed.

''I am sorry.'' David whispered to JJ. Then he kicked her to her leg, not too hard.

JJ didn't make a sound. Didn't make a move.

''Good agent Rossi, very good.'' The man said. ''Now agent Prentiss, cut her.'' He handed to knife to Emily.

Emily walked towards JJ and cut her arm a little bit. ''I am sorry sweetie.'' She said. ''It doesn't matter Em, I didn't feel it very much, it doesn't hurt.'' JJ smiled.

''Good enough. Agent Reid, break one of her bones, choose: You may break her leg, arm, nose, hands, feet or neck. Which one are you going to break?'' He asked.

''I… uhm… I can't choose from that!'' He said.

''Okay, I choose.'' The UnSub said.

''Wait! I'll break her nose!'' Reid yelled. JJ flinched. Was he really going to break her nose?

Reid took her nose in his hand and turned it to one side, she heard a loud crack, and then felt a sharp pain in her nose. She screamed and fell to the ground, holding her nose.

''Very good agent Reid.'' The man said.

''It's doctor Reid.'' Reid said.

''What?'' The man asked.

''You said agent Reid, it's doctor Spencer Reid, just like you said agent Garcia, it's Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.'' Reid said angry.

''Oh, I am sorry, doctor, but I call you what I want to call you.'' The man laughed.

''What is your name?!'' JJ said standing up.

''My name? You can call me King, or God, whatever you prefer.'' The man said.

''I prefer your real name.'' JJ said.

''My name is Jeffrey, why?'' Jeffrey asked.

''Because I am not going to call you King or God, and I can use it for the next time I humiliate you.'' JJ spat.

''Let's move on! Garcia you're next. Slap her!'' Jeffrey said ignoring JJ's comment.

Garcia walked towards JJ and slapped her. ''I am so sorry sugarplum.'' She said.

''It's okay Pen.'' JJ smiled.

'' Hotchner, burn her.'' He grinned, holding a lighter up.

Hotch took the lighter and walked towards JJ. He looked at her and then at the lighter. He looked again at her and saw her hand moving to her other arm. He moved the lighter to her other arm and looked at her face. She nodded. He put the lighter on and off again. JJ didn't say anything but bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out in pain. Hotch walked away again.

''Good, very good, agent Morgan, you're the last one. What would I do with you?'' The team saw Jeffrey thinking and then he grinned. ''I have an idea!'' The team looked at him.

''Rape her.'' He said. The team looked at him in shock.

''I am not going to rape her!'' Derek yelled.

''Why not? You don't know what you miss. She's good you know.'' Jeffrey laughed.

''You bastard!'' Derek yelled.

Jeffrey walked out of the room and before anyone could say anything he was back with a small bathtub with water.

''You are going to hold her down until I say you can stop, understand?'' Jeffrey said.

''Yeah… yeah I understand.'' Derek said.

They walked towards the bathtub and JJ sat in front of it.

''Okay…3…2…1…Start!'' Jeffrey yelled and Derek pushed JJ's head under water. JJ did nothing but after 25 seconds she started moving, trying to get out of the water.

''Can I let her go? She's been under for almost 35 seconds!'' Derek said.

''Almost.'' Jeffrey said.

JJ started kicking and pulling on Derek's hand.

''Let her go man!'' Derek yelled to Jeffrey.

''5…4…3…2…1…And stop, let her go!'' Jeffrey said.

Derek let go of JJ's head, she didn't move, Derek pulled her out of the bathtub and lay her down on the ground.

''JJ wake up.'' He said. JJ opened her eyes and looked at him. ''Is it over?'' She asked.

''Yeah girl, it's over.'' He said smiling sadly.

''Good job everyone, I will bring food in a few hours.'' Jeffrey said and walked out of the room.

* * *

''I get it!'' Reid said after a while.

''You get what?'' Emily asked.

''This was a punishment for all of us!'' He said.

''But he only punished JJ?'' Emily asked.

''No, we had to do things to her we never wanted to do or even to happen to her, that way he punishes us, he let us do the things so we feel guilty and bad about it, and if we do something bad to JJ, we break a little bit more inside.'' Reid explained.

''He might be right.'' Rossi said.

''I think he is.'' JJ said. ''But you don't need to feel guilty or bad. I am okay, nothing happened, no broken bones.'' JJ whispered the last part, knowing that Jeffrey would hear this, and looked at Reid.

''I don't understand?'' Garcia asked.

''I didn't break her nose, I know a trick that makes it look like it's broken, and you feel the pain for a minute, but then it's over, no pain, no broken nose.'' Reid whispered.

''Smart. Very smart.'' Hotch said smiling.

They all smiled and talked, hoping they would get out soon, before someone really broke a bone.

* * *

**That was chapter 13! It's a little bit longer than the other chapters but I don't care, I couldn't stop writing XD Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing please? Love you all xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I am back again, so sorry for the long time no updating! I like that you all keep reviewing, really helps me! And thanks to the guest who reviewed! For that guest, maybe there will be a happy end, maybe not? Keep reading and you'll find out ;) Also thanks to the other people who reviewed :D**

**I can't wait for the new season of Criminal Minds! :D Loved the episodes Angels and Demons, glad nobody got hurt! **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

''JJ?'' Garcia whispered.

''Yes Pen?'' JJ answered.

''I can't sleep Jayje.''

''Me neither…'' JJ said.

''Do you have any pain at the moment?'' Penelope asked.

''No, just a little bit sore Pen, don't worry.'' JJ smiled.

''You're sure?'' Penelope asked.

''Yes Pen, a hundred percent.'' JJ chuckled.

Suddenly the door opened a little bit. Jeffrey stepped inside.

''Oh no, not again…'' Garcia said looking at JJ.

''Don't worry, he won't hurt you Pen.'' JJ said.

''No, but he will hurt you!'' Garcia said.

''Penelope, Jenny, how are you? Can't sleep?'' Jeffrey asked them.

''No.'' JJ said.

''I know something to do.'' Jeffrey grinned.

''And I don't want to do something with you.'' JJ spat.

''Then that leaves me and Penelope.'' Jeffrey smiled.

''No, I am not going to do anything with you, after what you did to JJ? No way!'' Penelope said.

''If you two don't play along in 10 seconds, I will wake Emily up, and I am going to have a little bit fun with her, do you want that?'' Jeffrey said.

''No! Don't…'' JJ said.

''We will play along.'' Penelope said.

''Okay, let's wake everybody up, so they can see us leave.'' Jeffrey chuckled. ''Wake them up! First agents Hotchner and Rossi, then doctor Reid and agent Morgan and last agent Prentiss. I am going to set up the game. I will come and get you in 5 minutes. Don't tell them anything!''

JJ and Penelope woke everybody up.

''What's wrong Jayje? You look worried? You know we're going to get out of here soon.'' Reid said.

''Yeah, I know.'' JJ smiled.

''What's wrong with you baby girl? Are you crying?'' Morgan asked worried.

''No…yes…well…yes.'' Penelope said.

''Awh, it's going to be okay baby girl.'' Morgan assured her.

''I know, it's just so scary.'' She answered.

''JJ!'' Reid yelled.

Everyone looked at JJ to see Jeffrey standing behind her with a knife.

''You know what you gotta do girls.'' Jeffrey said.

JJ and Penelope slowly stood up and turned around.

''Good girls.'' Jeffrey smiled. The team looked at the three in shock.

'Did Garcia and JJ just listen to him, he didn't even say what they had to do, and they just knew? Were they a team? That couldn't be true right?' Hotch thought.

''Walk!'' Jeffrey instructed.

The girls walked out of the room and Jeffrey followed them.

* * *

''Listen…Jeffrey, you don't have to hurt us, or do anything, if you let us and the rest of the team go now, we can maybe let you out of prison earlier?'' JJ said.

''No, I have too much fun to give up Jenny, you know that! Besides, I have your friend here now to, and she will play a game with us, that's even more fun, why give up?'' Jeffrey said.

Garcia shivered. ''Are you going to rape us?'' She asked.

''Maybe, maybe not, we will see how far we get.'' Jeffrey said.

''Okay that's enough! I am done listening to you! You kidnapped me, then my whole team! The only family I have and you took them! You tortured me and them! You fucking raped me for god's sake! You are a sick son of a bitch, and now you're threatening one of my best friends? I am not going to let you rape her or anybody else anymore! You shot someone! I will get out of here and as soon as I am out of here, I will make sure you're never going to see the sunlight again!'' JJ spat and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground. ''Run Pen! Run back to the room!'' JJ took the key from him and gave it to Penelope. ''Tell them to escape, I will be right behind you!'' JJ said.

''I can't leave you here Jayje!'' Garcia said.

''Yes, you can! I will follow you as soon as he's out! Now run! I promise I will be right behind you!'' JJ said.

Garcia looked at her and turned around, then she ran to the room where the team was.

* * *

JJ kicked Jeffrey in the side and he grunted in pain.

''This will learn you to never do something like this to a woman again!'' JJ said back-handing him in the face.

When it looked like he was unconscious, JJ turned around and walked to the room where the team was. But suddenly felt two strong hands around her neck. She tried to scream but couldn't, she tried to kick, but she couldn't reach him, she tried to fight, but black spots were beginning to dance in her sight. She felt her body weaken and her air shortened.

* * *

Penelope Garcia ran through the house and finally found the room she was looking for, she tried one of the keys in the lock, but it didn't open, she tried another, and another, and finally she found the right one, she turned the key and the door gave a click. She opened the door and immediately felt a sharp pain in her arm and abdomen. She screamed.

''Baby girl!'' Morgan yelled. ''Baby girl can you hear me?''

''D…Derek? What the hell was that?'' She asked.

''Sorry girl, we thought you were Jeffrey… We attacked you, we are so sorry!'' He said.

''Oh, never mind, it only hurt for a few seconds.'' She said.

Morgan helped her up and looked at her.

''Where's JJ baby girl?'' He asked.

''She's still with him. She told me to run and escape, she said she would come when he was unconscious.'' She explained.

''Unconscious?'' Morgan asked.

''Yeah, she stood up to him, and then kicked him, he fell to the floor and stayed there because she kicked him in his…uhm… 'man parts'.'' Garcia said.

''We gotta go get her! If she kills him she goes to prison to!'' He said shocked and ran out of the room. The team followed him. They ran the way Garcia told them to and soon found JJ with Jeffrey.

Jeffrey carried JJ's limp body and looked at the team.

''Well, well, look who are here Jenny, oh wait, you can't look, you're dead!'' Jeffrey laughed.

Reid got angrier at the sight of him laughing, but also was a little bit happy to see the damage JJ had done to him.

No one believed JJ was dead, she was way too strong for that.

''I see JJ did some damage.'' He said smiling.

Jeffrey looked at him and threw JJ to the ground, then he started kicking her.

The team all ran towards him and dragged him of off JJ's body. While Morgan and Hotch held him into place, Reid, Rossi, Garcia and Emily ran to JJ.

''JJ? Can you hear me sweetie?'' Emily asked.

''Bella, please open your eyes.'' Rossi tried.

''Come on sugarplum, you can get through this!'' Garcia said.

''Jayje, please, open those beautiful blue eyes for us and laugh at us for being so worried, please JJ, say something.'' Reid begged, but nothing happened.

''She's got a pulse, but it's very weak, we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible.'' Rossi stated.

''Yes, but first you need to get out of here, then you need to find a car or a cellphone and then you need to get the paramedics here, or you need to drive her to the hospital. Good luck with that! Oh and you need to get me in prison! Face it, you are never going to do all those things at the same time, because at least two of you need to hold me, one of you needs to stay with dear Jenny, and then you have 3 people to search for a phone or a car, then you need to get her to the car, that takes 2 people, and me to the car, and I will do anything to make sure I don't get in that car. And then if you get me in that car, me and Jenny are in the same car, I of course will try to touch her, I can't stay away from her, I want to touch her right now! But back to my story, me and Jenny in the same car, one person driving, Jenny in the back, because she can't sit, she must lay down, so I must sit in the passenger's seat, next to the driver, that won't go well, so you may try something, but you will never, ever get out of here!'' Jeffrey laughed.

''He has a point.'' Reid said.

''We gotta try it, Dave, Garcia, Reid, search for a phone, stay together, you never know what happens in an UnSub's house.'' Hotch said

''We will stay together.'' Reid assured him.

''Emily, Derek and I will stay here and wait for you guys, if you find a phone, come back as fast as possible, if you don't come back in 2 hours we will start looking for you, I don't know how, but we will. Reid you watch the time.'' Hotch ordered. ''Go!''

* * *

**That was chapter 14! Again, sorry for the late update, but I am pretty busy with school and with my horse and stuff, so I can't update every day. I hope I can update earlier next time! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing please! They really help me! :D Love you all! xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! I don't really have something to say, just that I really want to thank the reviewers :D They really keep me going **** So thank you guys ;)**

**Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing! **

_Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, but just to be sure, I don't own Criminal Minds ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

''JJ? Sweetie can you open your eyes for me?'' Emily begged her best friend but nothing happened.

''Haha, told you she was dead.'' Jeffrey smirked.

''She's not dead! She's way too strong for that, and besides, we felt a pulse! She's alive!'' Emily said.

''Yes, you felt a pulse, doesn't mean it's still there, it could be long gone by now, so she wasn't dead ten minutes ago, but now she is, why wouldn't she wake up otherwise?'' Jeffrey said.

Emily felt again. Nothing. She looked at Hotch and Morgan and nodded. Morgan let go of Jeffrey and ran towards JJ. He felt again. He found a pulse, so weak that he almost thought she was dead.

''She's alive, but barely.'' Morgan stated.

''That's a shame.'' Jeffrey said.

''Listen you bastard, you can shut up now, or I'll make you shut up!'' Morgan spat.

''Derek, we need him, if you kill him you go to prison, do you think that's what JJ wants?'' Hotch said.

''No, but why can't I just do something to get her out of here? It's so frustrating!'' Derek yelled.

''I know man.'' Hotch said.

''We can walk to the police station?'' Emily suggested.

''I don't think that's a good idea. It's not like we're very close to the city. Just a hint.'' Jeffrey smiled.

''Where the hell are we then?!'' Emily asked.

''Woods, deep in very dark woods. No one that can hear you here.'' Jeffrey said. ''In what woods, you must figure out yourself.''

''JJ isn't awake, so she can't tell how many days after she got here, we got here. Maybe if we're able to figure out how long after her we got here, we can figure out how far we're away from the city?'' Hotch said.

''There's no way to figure that out, we could've been out for days without even knowing, we were drugged, remember?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, you're right. We have no possible way of figuring out how long we have been here.'' Morgan said.

They looked at each other and decided to wait for the others to come back.

''We found nothing. We can't get out of here, there's no car outside, and we're in the middle of the woods by the way, and it's nigh, so nobody will come by now.'' Reid said.

''So, that's a problem for you, but the longer you're here, the more fun I have! Letting you watch Jenny die, perfect! It's even more perfect than my original plan!'' Jeffrey laughed.

Morgan looked at him. He could kill him right now, he was so angry.

''We have to figure out a plan! We need to get JJ out of here!'' Garcia said.

''I have no idea how we can get out of here, it's impossible!'' Rossi said.

''Please Jeffrey, just let us go, lead the way to a car or give us a phone, but please, let us go?'' Garcia begged.

''Only if you do something for me.'' Jeffrey said, looking at the girls.

''What?'' Emily asked unsure.

''Oh, I have an idea…'' Jeffrey chuckled.

''No way! Never! I am not letting you hurt my girls!'' Morgan said.

''You let me hurt Jenny, isn't she your girl then?'' Jeffrey asked.

''Yes, she is, and I feel so bad about not being able to do something for her to make this better, but I can't, so I am going to protect her and the other girls as much as I can!'' Morgan said.

''I don't really think you have a choice here agent Morgan.'' Jeffrey smiled. ''I think they are going to do what I say, because if they don't, I can tell you right now, that Jenny there, is going to die, even without my help.''

''What do I have to do? I am not letting you hurt Garcia, you can take me, that's all you get.'' Emily said.

''No! I am not letting you hurt my girl! Never! If you hurt her, then take me to!'' Garcia yelled.

''I can take you both, that's what I want.'' Jeffrey said. ''I want you to follow me to that room, and we're going to have some fun.'' He said, pointing towards a room.

''No! You bastard! I am not letting you do this! They are not coming with you, because they're staying with me!'' Hotch yelled. ''I am not going to let you hurt another person of my team!''

''Yeah! We are not going to let you do that!'' Morgan yelled.

''Then how do you want to get out of here?'' Jeffrey asked.

''We will find a way!'' Rossi said.

''My head…'' JJ suddenly said.

''JJ!'' Reid said.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''I almost killed you, shame it didn't work.'' Jeffrey said looking at her.

JJ shivered. ''Shut up.'' She said.

''Why? Don't like my voice? Does it scare you?'' Jeffrey said.

''Shut up.'' She said again.

''Rather keep talking. You know what I think? I think you are scared of me, because of the things I did to you, but you know what? You liked it! You were the one who begged me for more! I know you wanted it, and deep inside, you know you wanted it to.'' He smiled at her.

''I said shut up!'' She yelled.

''Why should I? I think we have a special band you know? Like we're connected. Like a… husband and wife.'' He continued.

''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'' JJ yelled at him.

''You heard her! Shut up you coward!'' Reid said.

Jeffrey kicked at Hotch his leg, and Hotch fell to the ground. Morgan tried to get him, but Jeffrey was faster. He took the knife he had hidden in the back of his pants and cut Morgan's arm and a little bit of his belly. He fell to the ground. Rossi and Reid tried to get him, but he sliced Reid's arm open very deep. Reid couldn't move. Rossi looked worried at him, and didn't see the knife coming towards him, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Jeffrey pull the knife out of his stomach. He fell to the ground and didn't have the strength to get up again. Hotch and Morgan were unconscious because of the pain, and Reid and Rossi couldn't get up, the girls had no help now.

Emily, Garcia and JJ looked at Jeffrey who was now coming towards them.

''J…Jeffrey, you don't have to kill us? Maybe we can figure something out?'' Emily tried.

''Figure something out? Maybe.'' Jeffrey grinned.

''What do we have to do?'' Emily asked, her voice weaker than she actually wanted.

''I think you already know the answer.'' Jeffrey laughed.

''You are such a pervert! The only thing you think about is rape and torture! I bet you raped the woman you shot in front of JJ!'' Garcia yelled.

''You're a smart woman darling.'' Jeffrey grinned.

''Don't call me a darling! Only nice people may call me that!'' Garcia said.

''You think I am not nice?'' Jeffrey asked.

''She thinks you're very nice, now let us all go.'' JJ said.

''But Jenny, I am never going to let you go. Those other people don't bother me, they can go. But you Jenny, you aren't going anywhere.'' He said. ''And of course agents Prentiss and Garcia stay to, they are girls that I can have fun with, but the men may go, they aren't fun.''

''But they can't stand up, how the hell are they supposed to get out of here?!'' Emily asked.

''I know something.'' Jeffrey said. ''You go in that room, I will take them outside. If you try to escape, I'll kill them all.''

Garcia, Emily and JJ all went into the room and Jeffrey followed them in. He walked towards JJ and took the key out of her pocket, slapping her but playful.

''You don't think I am that stupid?'' Jeffrey smiled.

JJ just nodded. When he was outside the room, he locked the door and brought the men to another room. Locking that one to. Then he came back to the girls.

''They are outside, when they wake up, they are free to go.'' He said to the girls, and the girls believed him.

When he was outside the room he put a tv in the men's room and turned it on, the screen showed Emily, Garcia and JJ.

''Have fun watching the show gentlemen.'' He laughed evil. ''It'll be the last thing you are going to see before you die.''

* * *

**Cliffhangeeerrrr ;D Hope you liked it and I will update asap! Please review! **** Love you all xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back! Sorry to keep you waiting :$ I was pretty busy this month so I couldn't really update or write anything **

**But now I can! So here's chapter 16! Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

She didn't feel anything. She didn't do anything. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She didn't talk. She didn't listen.

They were worried about her. She hadn't cried. She hadn't screamed. She hadn't talked. She hadn't listened.

They were just watching them. They didn't cry. They didn't scream. They didn't talk. They didn't listen.

''JJ?'' Garcia tried but she got no answer.

''Come on girl, you have to talk to us?'' Emily tried but no answer again.

''Jenny, I have a surprise for you!'' Jeffrey came in the room.

''Leave her alone.'' Emily said with a calm voice.

''And why would I listen to you?'' Jeffrey asked.

''Don't you see her? You ruined her!'' Garcia screamed.

''No, no I don't think I did that, she did that herself.'' Jeffrey said.

''Oh yes, of course! She raped and tortured herself!'' Emily spat.

''No, she asked for it.'' Jeffrey said.

''No she didn't! Nobody asks for it!'' Emily said.

''Then she deserved it, she was being disrespectful!''

''Nobody deserves it!'' Garcia screamed.

''Let it go guys.'' JJ suddenly said.

''JJ!'' Emily said, happy to see her friend talking again.

''Face it guys, we're going to die here. So why bother fighting him?'' JJ asked.

''No Jayje! We're going to get out of here!'' Garcia said.

''Penelope Garcia, look at me, I can't walk, I can't move anything because it hurts, so why not die? It's not like anybody's going to miss me.'' JJ said.

Garcia looked at her in shock. JJ never called her 'Penelope Garcia'. Always Pen or Garcia or PG but not her whole name!

''I will miss you.'' Garcia said.

''No you won't.'' JJ answered.

''Yes I will! And I bet Emily and the guys will miss you to! And Henry!'' Garcia said.

''Don't you dare bringing Henry into this! He will be fine with you and you guys will be fine without me! I am damaged and dirty and I know you think the same!'' JJ screamed.

Jeffrey began to laugh.

''What?!'' JJ asked.

''See what I have done with you? I have turned you against your own team! That's the best thing ever happened to me!'' Jeffrey said.

''You have not turned me against my team, I love my team with whole my heart! You will never be able to turn me against my team you sicko!'' JJ yelled.

''You keep disrespecting me don't you? I know a man that can train bitches like you!'' Jeffrey yelled at her and walked out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a man beside him. JJ looked at him and then at the man.

''Who's your friend?'' JJ asked curious.

''Someone who will teach you all to be nice.'' Jeffrey said smirking. ''I'll be back in 2 hours. Behave.''

''So girls. Let's start! I am Adam and I am going to teach you bitches a lesson.'' He said walking towards Garcia.

''Don't you dare to touch her!'' JJ growled.

''What are you going to do about it Jennifer?'' Adam grinned.

JJ didn't say anything.

''So who are you sweetie?'' He asked Garcia.

''I-I am P-Penelope… Penelope Garcia.'' Garcia said.

''Penelope Garcia. What a beautiful name. I like you.'' Adam said.

''Uhm, thanks?'' Garcia said.

''Do you like me?'' Adam asked.

''Y-Yes.'' Garcia said terrified of what might happen when she would say no.

''You know what people do when they like each other?'' He asked.

''W-What?''

''Kiss!'' Adam said and kissed her roughly.

Emily and JJ began shouting.

''Leave her alone!''

''Don't touch her!''

Adam stopped kissing her and walked over to Emily. ''And who are you little tiger?''

''Don't call me that!'' Emily said.

''Who are you?'' Adam yelled.

''I am Emily Prentiss.'' She answered.

''Emily… perfect.'' He said, his hand touching her cheek and his other hand sliding down towards her chest.

''Don't touch me!'' Emily yelled.

He pinched her breast and walked over to JJ. Emily looked angry at him.

''And you… I have heard a lot about you. How tight you are.'' He smiled.

''Get away from me you creep!'' JJ yelled.

''Why would I?'' He asked. Before JJ could answer he ripped her shirt open and let it fall to the ground. Leaving her in only a bra and pants. He also ripped her pants off of her and walked away.

''Let's see, who am I going to take first?'' Adam looked at the 3 girls in front of him. ''You!'' He said, pointing to Emily.

''Me?'' Emily asked.

''Yes, you.'' He said and walked out of the room, locking it behind him.

''What the hell?'' Emily asked.

''Garcia are you okay?!'' JJ asked.

''Y-Yeah, I am f-fine.'' She said, obvious lying.

''I am sorry guys, I got you into this mess…'' JJ said.

''It's okay JJ! We do this all because we care about you and we know you care about us. We won't leave you, no matter what they do to us.'' Emily said.

''No matter what? I think you will say something else when I am done with you.'' Adam suddenly said, walking into the room with a matrass and throwing it on the ground.

''You, come here and lay down on the matrass.'' Adam said to Emily.

''No way!'' Emily yelled.

''No! Jeffrey promised not to hurt my friends! You can't hurt them!'' JJ said panicking.

''Oh Jeffrey promised you! Look at me, am I Jeffrey?'' Adam said.

''No…'' JJ said.

''So bitch, come here!'' Adam yelled.

Emily walked over to the matrass and sat down on it. Jeffrey pinned her down and handcuffed her hands behind her back. He walked out of the room again.

''Em? Are you okay?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah fine. He didn't hurt me.'' Emily said smiling.

''Not yet.'' Adam said walking into the room again, with handcuffs.

He cuffed Garcia and JJ to some rings that stuck out of the wall, they couldn't move. He then walked over to the matrass again and tied Emily's feet to the ground, where again were some rings sticking out. She couldn't move either.

''Now let the fun begin.'' He smiled and got on top off Emily.

* * *

Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Rossi watched in horror as the man raped Emily. Morgan even tried to punch the wall, but only got a bloodied hand instead.

''You think they know that we can see them?'' Rossi asked.

''No, she doesn't look at us, only at JJ and Garcia.'' Hotch said.

''Or she is ashamed?'' Reid suggested.

''Could be.'' Rossi said.

''Or she is angry because we didn't help her! We didn't save her! We were just sitting on our butts doing nothing!'' Morgan yelled angrily.

''We can't get out of this room Derek, there's nothing we can possibly do!'' Hotch said.

''We need to kick that door open! We have to!'' Morgan said.

''We tried that Morgan.'' Reid said.

''Then try again!'' Morgan said desperately.

''We have nothing to lose right?'' Hotch said.

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid were kicking the door, trying hard to get it open but it was only giving a lot of noise and pain.

''We're going to die in here.'' Reid said, getting a little paranoid.

''You probably are.'' Adam suddenly walked into the room.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Morgan asked.

''Adam.'' He replied.

''And why are you here?'' Hotch asked.

''To let you know that agent Prentiss is a very… beautiful person.'' He said.

''What?'' Morgan asked.

''She is beautiful and that was the best sex I have ever had.'' He laughed.

''You were the one on the screen?! I will fucking kill you!'' Morgan screamed.

''No you won't. But I have a choice for you. You can leave now, and never come back, and I won't hurt the girls much. You can also stay, but I will hurt the girls so much, that the girls want to die when I am done.'' He said. ''And I will hurt you to, just for the fun.''

''You bastard! That's not a fair choice!'' Reid yelled.

''But it is a choice, and you decide.'' Adam said. ''You are staying here? Then I will go back to the girls now if you don't mind.''

Adam started to walk out of the room but Morgan ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid ran towards the two and helped Morgan hold Adam down.

''I got the keys!'' Reid yelled.

They all stood up and ran out of the room but not before Morgan kicked Adam in his stomach.

''Where are the girls?!'' Rossi yelled.

''I think it's this room!'' Hotch said.

They tried a few keys and found the right one. They unlocked the door and ran in.

''Emily!'' Hotch and Rossi yelled at the bruised and unconscious woman on the matrass.

''Baby girl!'' Morgan yelled at the crying Garcia. ''Garcia!'' Reid yelled at her.

JJ just sat there, staring at the door. Waiting for the cruel man to come in.

She saw a figure walking in the hall, towards their room, but it wasn't Adam, no, it was Jeffrey. The door was slammed shut and the room went darker, only one single lamp hanging up the ceiling, lighting the room.

''JJ? Can you hear me?'' Hotch suddenly asked.

''Hotch?'' JJ asked.

''Yes JJ, it's me, are you okay?''

''Yes, fine.'' JJ said. ''Is Em okay?''

''She will be Jayje.'' Hotch said.

''Okay.''

The door opened, Adam and Jeffrey standing there.

''Jenny, come with us!'' Jeffrey yelled.

JJ stood up and walked towards them. Everyone looking at her in unbelief. Why did she just go with them, why didn't she fight, did they break her?

**That was chapter 16! Hope you liked it and pleaseeee review? **** Will update asap! Love you all xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! So first of all, I found out that my story called Hurt isn't really a success :( ****If you haven't read it yet, please read it? Because one person wants me to make a sequel, and I really want to thank that person sooo much **** but it's not really a great feeling if you wright a story and nobody likes it :( **** So please review on that story, I don't mind if it's a bad review or just one word, just let me know! :) ****And I also want to thank the readers of this story :D They really encourage me to keep writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: there will be (I don't know if I use the right word) swearing in this chapter. I don't know if swearing means, what I think and hope it means but let's just say the word f*ck is mentioned in this chapter ;)**

_Disclaimer: Let me check... Nope, still don't own Criminal Minds ;) Only Jeffrey and Adam (and the woman who was shot in front of JJ) ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The team sat on the ground waiting for JJ to come back. They didn't know what was happening with her at the moment and it was killing them. They had just gotten food, water and clean clothes but they didn't care. The only thing they wanted was JJ back.

''I can't take this anymore! We need to know what's going on!'' Garcia screamed.

''Calm down Pen. We need to spare our energy as much as we can.'' Emily said.

''She's right. We don't know what they will do when they come back. We need to be as prepared as possible.'' Hotch said.

The door opened and JJ stepped in. When she was in the room the door was locked immediately. She walked over to the wall and sat down, saying nothing.

''Jayje? What did they do to you?'' Reid asked carefully.

''They killed him.'' She said not looking up.

''Who sweetie? Who did they kill?'' Garcia asked.

''My baby.'' JJ answered, almost crying now.

''They… they killed… Henry?!'' Morgan asked, not believing what the blonde had just said.

''Yes.'' JJ cried.

''Oh my god…no!'' Was all Garcia could say.

''They killed my godson?!'' Reid yelled frustrated.

''Oh Jayje… I am so… so sorry.'' Hotch said.

''Yeah, me to.'' JJ answered.

''Did you see him actually kill him?'' Rossi asked.

''No… but they showed me a video of a man and Henry, and there was a gunshot and then the screen went black and I have no idea who the man was and I have no idea if Henry is alive!'' JJ panicked.

''It's okay JJ.'' Hotch said.

''Okay? You keep telling yourself that Hotch!'' JJ spat.

''Jayje please, we don't know if Henry is… you know…'' Reid said.

''We don't know if Henry is dead?! Is that what you wanted to say?! We don't know is my son is dead so let's be happy right?! Why don't we all celebrate that Henry might be alive!'' JJ yelled.

''No JJ, that's not what I meant… I meant to say that we don't if he's dead. He might be alive! You have to keep hope!'' Reid tried to explain.

''Hahaha! Hope! Yeah, keeping hope helped me sooooo much, right? I was kidnapped, but you know, keep hope! I was beaten, tortured, but keep hope! I WAS FUCKING RAPED! But you have to keep hope! I saw one of my best friends get raped, but keep hope! Well I've got news for you! I have no hope anymore!'' JJ screamed and cried.

''I… I am sorry Jayje…'' Reid said almost crying himself now.

''Sorry? Me to, I am soooo sorry that I have to be stuck here with such idiots as you!'' JJ said.

''Enough JJ! I know you have been through much, but you can't blame us for that!'' Derek said.

''Oh so it's my fault now?'' JJ asked.

''No, it's Jeffrey and Adam their fault!'' He said.

JJ turned around, her back facing the team.

''Jenny! Did you enjoy the movie?'' Adam asked walking into the room.

''You bastard! If we weren't tied up, I swear I would kill you!'' Derek yelled at him.

''Yeah well… You are tied up.'' Adam said laughing. ''You still didn't answer my question Jen.''

''No! I fucking hate you!'' JJ spat.

''Hate me? No you don't, you love me.'' Adam grinned. ''Just like your friends. They love me to.''

''Emily doesn't love you. Garcia doesn't love you. Even your own mother doesn't love you, you freak!'' JJ spat but regretted it when she felt the sharp pain in her face again.

''You bitch! The only thing you deserve is to die!'' Adam spat pulling a gun out of the back of his pants and pointing it at JJ.

''Go ahead. Shoot me. I don't care anymore.'' JJ said.

''Alright, if that's what you want.'' Adam said.

A shot rang out, Garcia and Emily screamed and JJ fell to the floor.

''JJ! You asshole! You're fucking dead! You hear me? I am going to kill you!'' Derek screamed while Adam walked out of the room.

''Jayje please say something. Please say he missed or something like that.'' Garcia begged.

''He didn't… miss. He shot in my leg. It doesn't…. hurt that much. I have had more pain since I have been… here.'' JJ smiled.

''JJ you need to get some help. But we can't untie ourselves. Can you please try to untie us?'' Rossi asked.

''Sure. I'll see what I can do.'' JJ said.

She crawled over to the team and tried to untie Rossi, but failed.

''Anyone who feels that their knot can actually be untied?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah, maybe mine.'' Reid said.

JJ tried to untie Reid, and succeeded.

''I still haven't asked you guys, but they told us you were outside. That you were able to escape. Why didn't you?'' Emily asked curiously.

''We never were outside. We were in another room. We saw this room on a screen.'' Hotch explained.

''So that's how you knew that I was…'' Emily said.

''Yeah…'' Derek said.

When they were all untied they tried to stop the bleeding on JJ's wound.

''If we tie a rope around this side of your leg, the bleeding will stop.'' Hotch said tying a rope around JJ's leg.

''Thanks Hotch.'' JJ smiled.

''Anytime JJ.'' Hotch said.

* * *

When JJ was able to sort of walk, which she could with much effort, she hobbled over to Reid.

''Hey Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah sure. What's going on?'' Reid asked.

''I want to apologize for being such an ass.'' JJ said.

''Jayje, you know I don't mind. I know why you did it and I made some pretty stupid comments to.'' Reid smiled, feeling guilty.

''No, you didn't. You were right. I had to keep hope but I didn't. I am sorry for hurting you and screaming at you.'' JJ apologized.

''Apologies accepted.'' Reid smiled.

JJ nodded.

* * *

''It's pretty warm in here. Can we do something about that?'' Derek asked curiously.

''Don't know. Let's find out.'' JJ answered. ''Hey Adam! Jeffrey! It's getting pretty hot in here!''

''Jayje! You just call them? Aren't you afraid of what they might do?'' Garcia asked.

''Pen, I think I had almost everything they have. I'm not afraid of them anymore.'' She smiled.

''Hellooo?! When we don't call you are here every 10 minutes. When we do call you don't come!'' JJ said.

''We're here! What do you want?'' Jeffrey asked annoyed.

''Can you make the temperature drop a little bit? It's getting pretty warm in here.'' JJ asked.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Jeffrey said while walking out of the room.

After a few minutes they felt cold air rush into the room.

''Thanks!'' JJ yelled.

**So this was a very short chapter, but I am kind of proud of it **** Hope you liked it and I will update asap! Please review because they really really help me! :D And now something else:**

**Can somebody please explain to me that in season 9 episode 12 you see Garcia with her hacker past and stuff, and you see Morgan and Hotch interrogating her. But if you go back to season 1 episode 1 (or was it 2?) you see that Morgan doesn't know Garcia's name. How is that possible?! First they interrogate her and then you don't know her name? Please explain and I hope this question isn't too dumb **** thanksss! **

**Love you all xx**


	18. Chapter 18

***Hides behind a chair***

**OMG! I am so sorry for the late update. I was so busy with school and stuff and I had some personal problems that I had to deal with but I finally have a little bit time to write :D Hope you're not too mad at me :( **** and also a very big thanks to doritosmycheetos12 because she really helped me with this chapter :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She felt her eyes close and tried to open them but failed.

''JJ, are you okay?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, just a bit tired.'' She answered.

''Get some rest, we'll wake you when something happens.'' Emily said.

When JJ was asleep, the others discussed how they could escape.

''If we distract them, we might be able to get out?'' Garcia suggested.

''We're never going to be able to distract them both and get out in time.'' Rossi said.

''But if 3 or 4 people distract them, the rest can run and get help!'' Reid said.

''But who's going to run and who's going to stay?'' Emily asked.

''We need to get JJ out of here, but she won't be able to walk fast, let alone run…'' Hotch said.

''Okay, who is in need for a doctor the most after JJ?'' Morgan asked.

''Emily.'' Garcia said. ''She has a nasty wound on her leg, I think it's infected.''

''Rossi, he has a stab wound in his abdomen, but it doesn't look infected and it doesn't look very deep to.'' Hotch said.

''I don't feel much pain from it, only when I touch it or move a lot.'' Rossi said.

''I can run so I can go if I have to?'' Morgan suggested.

''I think that's a good idea, so Derek and Emily go, anyone else?'' Hotch said.

''I think we should take Reid with us, he's smart and maybe can figure a way out of these woods that we're in.'' Derek said.

''I think you're right.'' Rossi said.

''Okay, Derek, Emily and Reid, as soon as Jeffrey and Adam are distracted by us, you run as fast as you can out the door.'' Hotch said. ''Now we only need a way to distract them…''

''I might have an idea.'' Garcia said.

* * *

An earpiercing scream was heard through the room.

''JJ! Wake up!'' Derek yelled but failed to wake her up.

''Come on sweetie wake up, he's not here, you're okay!'' Emily said.

''Get off of me!'' JJ yelled.

''JJ wake up now!'' Derek yelled even harder and shook her.

''Derek? I am so sorry, did I interrupt anything?'' JJ asked feeling guilty.

''No sugarplum, we were just going through the plan we made to escape.'' Garcia explained.

''Escape?'' JJ asked.

''Yeah, we are going to distract Jeffrey and Adam, while Derek, Emily and Reid sneak out.'' Garcia said.

''Sounds perfect.'' JJ smiled.

* * *

''Everyone gets the plan?'' Hotch asked. They all nodded. ''Let's go.''

''You are so dumb!'' Derek suddenly yelled at Emily.

''Dumb? I am smarter than you, you prick!'' She yelled back.

''Don't call him a prick! You're a stupid person!'' Garcia said.

''Oh go away miss Flowerpower! The only thing you can do is cry!'' Emily snapped.

''Don't call her that! Be nice everyone.'' Reid said.

''Oh look, mister know-it-all thinks he has something to say!'' JJ snapped.

''Oh shut it blondie!'' Derek yelled at her.

''Okay, okay, stop it, we want you to die, but we don't want you to kill each other!'' Adam said, walking in with Jeffrey behind him. JJ shivered when he smiled at her.

''He said I was dumb!'' Emily said.

''She called me a prick!'' Derek added.

''She called me miss Flowerpower!'' Garcia said furiously.

''JJ called me mister know-it-all!'' Reid said.

''I don't care what she called you, or what he called you! Can't everybody just shut up and sleep or something!'' Jeffrey yelled.

That's when the plan started working. Rossi suddenly attacked Adam from behind while Hotch and Morgan attacked Jeffrey. They both fell to the ground groaning in pain.

''Run!'' Hotch shouted. Reid, Emily and Derek ran out as fast as they could.

''There is the door!'' Derek said. They ran to the door and Derek kicked it open. They ran outside and looked around.

''How are we supposed to get out of these woods?!'' Emily said slightly panicking.

''We'll find a way out, Reid, which way do we need to walk?'' Derek asked.

''I think our best option is that way.'' Reid answered pointing to a small path.

''Let's go then!'' Emily said.

* * *

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Adam still lay on the ground, Rossi and Hotch on top of them to hold them there. Suddenly Adam hit Hotch with his elbow. Hotch wasn't expecting that and rolled of Adam. Adam stood up and kicked Rossi in his side. Jeffrey also stood up now and they both laughed.

''Ha! You are so pathetic! Thinking you can just escape? No way!'' Jeffrey laughed.

''No way? Then you tell me where agents Morgan and Prentiss and doctor Reid are?'' JJ asked smiling.

Adam and Jeffrey both looked around.

''You bitch!'' Jeffrey yelled lunging at JJ. JJ ran to the other side of the room, but Jeffrey followed her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back hard. JJ screamed out in pain.

''JJ!'' Garcia yelled.

JJ fell to the ground. Jeffrey picked her up and walked out of the room with her, Adam following him.

''Hotch, Rossi, are you okay?'' Garcia asked.

''Yes Garcia, we're fine but JJ isn't. I hope the others find help soon.'' Hotch said.

* * *

''Reid, are you sure we're walking the right way?'' Derek asked.

''Yes, I think we just need to go this way.'' Reid said pointing in front of them.

''It's getting dark guys, we should get some rest, maybe we can sit under that tree, it looks big enough for the three of us.'' Emily said.

''Yeah let's do that.'' Derek said.

''Guys, it's beginning to rain!'' Reid said.

''I think there's a storm coming.'' Emily said.

Reid was about to say something when a loud crash and an earpiercing scream was heard.

''EMILY!''

* * *

**Oooohhhh cliffhangeeerrrr, sorry guys, I know it's a short chapter, but I hope to update another chapter tomorrow or Monday :) **** Please keep reviewing! It really helps me :D Love you all! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 already! Can't believe I'm still writing this story and it's still getting read by people! Never thought it would be read by anyone actually, but luckily, it does! :D So thank you all for reading and also a special thanks to GottaLoveCM for reviewing on the last chapter :)**

**So here's chapter 19, hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I only own the characters that do not appear in the series._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

''Guys, it's been 2 hours and JJ still hasn't returned! What if she's…'' Garcia couldn't finish her sentence because Hotch immediately answered.

''She's not. She'll come back. I promise.'' Hotch said.

''Don't make promises you can't keep Hotch.'' Garcia said.

* * *

''I have an offer for you.'' Jeffrey began.

''What kind of offer?'' JJ asked.

''You can choose 1 person of your team that won't be hurt anymore, not by me, not by Adam.'' He said.

''Why?'' She asked.

''Because I want that person to watch and feel helpless.'' Jeffrey explained.

''Why wouldn't you just let that person go?'' She asked.

''Because that person won't find a way out of these woods alone and I don't want them to die before I kill them.'' Jeffrey said.

''Can I think about it?'' JJ asked.

''You have 5 minutes.'' Jeffrey said and walked out of the room.

'_I can't choose! If I choose Hotch, Garcia and Rossi will get hurt more, if I choose Rossi, Hotch and Garcia will get hurt more and if I choose Garcia, Hotch and Rossi will get hurt more…' _JJ thought. '_But the difference between Garcia, Hotch and Rossi is that Garcia isn't trained to handle pain. Hotch and Rossi can both handle more pain than Garcia._'

''Your 5 minutes are over! Who is the lucky one?'' Jeffrey asked.

''Penelope Garcia.'' JJ said.

''Very well.'' Jeffrey said dragging JJ back to the room where the others were.

The door opened and JJ was thrown into the room.

''JJ!'' Hotch said.

''Are you okay gumdrop?'' Garcia asked.

''Yeah , I am fine, he didn't hurt me much.'' JJ said standing up and smiling.

''Good.'' Rossi said.

''Wait, then why were you gone for like 2 hours?'' Garcia asked.

''How did you know it was 2 hours?'' JJ asked.

''Adam gave us a clock.'' Hotch said, pointing towards the small clock that stood against the wall.

''You still didn't answer my question.'' Garcia said.

''Well, first I was alone for a pretty long time, then Jeffrey came in, asked me something, gave me 5 minutes to think about it and when the 5 minutes were over and I had decided he dragged me back to this room.'' JJ explained.

''What did he ask you?'' Rossi asked.

''Please don't be mad at me? He asked me who of you I chose that wouldn't get hurt again.'' JJ said.

''We won't be mad JJ, who did you choose?'' Hotch asked.

''Garcia.'' JJ said.

''That's a good decision. I think we would all have chosen Garcia.'' Rossi said. Hotch nodded.

''Let's just hope the others are coming back with help soon.'' JJ said.

* * *

Her vision was blurry, she didn't hear anything, she couldn't feel anything. Was she dead? No. Was she dying? Probably.

Wait, she heard something. Was it her name? The voice sounded familiar. Was it a man?

''EMILY!'' Someone shouted.

'_Morgan?_' She thought.

''Emily, can you hear me?''

'_Definitely Morgan. Does he know I can hear him?_' She thought. She wanted to say something but instead just opened her mouth and closed it again.

''It's going to be okay Emily.''

'_That's someone else. Reid?_'

Her vision started to become clearer. She blinked a few times. She saw Morgan and Reid standing over her. '_What's going on?_' She asked herself.

''Guys…What ha-happend'' She said softly.

''Emily, it's going to be okay.'' Morgan reassured her.

She looked at her body and was shocked to see a small tree laying over her.

''Oh god…'' She said. ''I…I can't f-feel my l-legs.'' She stuttered.

''Reid, go stand on that side, on three you will lift as hard as you can.'' Morgan ordered. Reid nodded.

''One… two… three!'' Morgan and Reid lifted the three and Emily tried to drag herself away, but failed.

''Morgan, hold the tree, I will help Emily.'' Reid said. Morgan nodded and lifted the tree even higher so Reid could help Emily get away from it. Reid dragged Emily back and put her down. Morgen let go of the tree and ran to them.

''Emily, where are you hurt the most?'' Morgan asked.

''Can't feel my legs…'' Emily said panicking now.

Morgan lifted her right leg and moved it around a bit.

''Can you feel it?'' He asked.

''A little bit now.'' Emily said calming down a little bit.

''Good. I'll lift your other leg now okay?'' He asked. Emily nodded. Derek carefully lifted her other leg and started moving it around.

''Yeah, I feel it, it really hurts.'' Emily said holding back a scream of pain. Derek quickly and carefully placed her leg down.

''Can you help me up?'' Emily asked sticking her hand out so Derek could pull her up.

''I think it's better if you lay down for a while.'' Reid said while looking at one side of her back. ''Derek can you please get some large leaves?''

''What for?'' Derek asked. Reid just pointed at Emily's back. Derek nodded and picked up as many large leaves as he could.

''What's wrong?'' Emily asked.

* * *

''Gumdrop, are you okay? You look pale.'' Garcia, who had just woken up, asked.

''I feel sick. I've been throwing up a lot when you guys were asleep.'' JJ answered.

''Then why didn't you wake me? Or anybody? Do you want anything to drink? Or maybe something to eat? Or a blanket! A blanket would be nice right?'' Garcia asked worried.

''Calm down Garcia, I'm okay, in these circumstances I think it is perfectly normal to get sick.'' JJ said.

''Maybe, but it's dangerous, especially in these circumstances!'' Garcia said. ''And I don't want you to get really really sick!''

''Don't worry, I won't.'' JJ smiled.

Hotch and Rossi, who had been listening to the conversation, looked at each other.

''We need to get some food in here.'' Rossi said.

''Yeah, I think we should yell like we did last time.'' Hotch said.

They both yelled and Adam came in with food and bottles filled with water.

''Thanks.'' JJ said.

Adam looked at her and smiled evilly. ''I would get some rest if I were you, tomorrow, we're going to play again. Jeffrey has been talking about it all day and I can't wait to see what he wants to do, although I might have an idea.''

JJ shivered and looked at the others.

''Oh shut up! Just walk out of the room, you brought us food, now you have no reason to be in here anymore!'' Hotch said.

''See you tomorrow.'' Adam waved at JJ and walked out of the room.

''He's such a creep.'' Garcia said. JJ nodded.

''Don't worry JJ, I'm sure the others are coming soon.'' Hotch said.

''I hope so.'' JJ said. ''I wonder how long we've been here, I mean, isn't it weird that no one has come looking for us?''

''Maybe they don't know where to start?'' Garcia said.

''Still, it's weird.'' Rossi said.

''You have been here for almost 3 months.'' Jeffrey said via the intercom.

''And no one has come looking for us? Sure.'' JJ said.

''No. Like I said before, no one cares about you.'' Jeffrey said.

JJ ignored him and wanted to say something to Garcia but suddenly felt like throwing up and ran to the toilet.

''Aw, is my dear Jenny a little bit sick? Do I need to come in there and take care of you?'' Jeffrey asked.

''Leave her alone you sicko!'' Garcia yelled. Jeffrey stayed quiet. Garcia walked into the bathroom and held JJ's hair back as she threw up.

''This is like the tenth time today!'' JJ said frustrated.

''Don't worry, it's going to be okay.'' Garcia said.

''No, because yesterday I also had this sick feeling in my stomach and this morning my stomach still hurt.'' JJ said. ''Garcia, I think I might be… pregnant.''

''Pregnant?'' Garcia whispered.

''Yeah, I mean, when I had Henry I had the same symptoms and well, he didn't use a condom.'' JJ explained.

''Oh my god, I am so sorry Jayje… but we don't know it for sure right?'' Garcia said.

''No, but I need to get a pregnancy test so I can find out.'' JJ said and walked out of the bathroom.

''Jeffrey? Adam? I need a favor.'' She said loudly.

The door opened and Jeffrey stepped inside the room. ''What do you need?'' He asked.

''Can we discuss this outside of this room?'' JJ asked.

''Sure.'' Jeffrey said. JJ went outside the room and Jeffrey followed her, closing the door behind him.

''I need a pregnancy test.'' JJ said almost crying.

''You're pregnant? With my baby? That's amazing! We're going to be a family and we're going to raise a kid together. JJ started crying now.

''I will get one right now!'' Jeffrey said and opened the door for JJ to get inside the room again. She was still crying and Hotch, Rossi and Garcia looked at her worried.

''JJ, is everything okay? What did he do?'' Hotch asked.

''Nothing. I just…'' She said.

''What is it Bella?'' Rossi asked.

''I think I am pregnant.'' JJ cried.

''Oh my god…'' Hotch said.

''And he was happy about it! He was cheering about him and me raising a kid together and that we would be a family!'' JJ said, crying even harder now.

''It's going to be okay JJ.'' Rossi said hugging her tight.

* * *

**So that was chapter 19! I am not completely happy with this one, but hope you guys like it :) ****Keep reading and reviewing! It really helps me, so if you read this chapter, please take 2 minutes to review :) **** Even if you don't like the chapter or the story at all, reviews always help! ;) Love you all! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't really know what to say other than I'm really sorry that it took me soooo long to update this chapter! I have a lot of things going on and I'm dealing with some stuff and I'm really busy with school so I haven't had time to update the story… Sorry again!**

**But here's chapter 20! I hope you like it! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds although I think you guys already figured that out._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The door opened and Jeffrey handed the test to JJ. He ordered her to take it but JJ refused.

''Take the damn test!'' He screamed.

''I can take this test whenever I want to take it!'' JJ said.

Jeffrey pushed JJ towards the bathroom and Hotch stood up.

''Leave her alone! It's her decision, not yours!'' He yelled.

Jeffrey pulled a gun out of his pants and aimed at Hotch.

''One more word and I'll blow your brains out!'' He yelled.

''Why don't you wait in here, I'll go to the bathroom with JJ.'' Garcia said calmly while walking over to JJ. JJ nodded and walked with her to the bathroom. Jeffrey waited in the room.

''I… I don't wait to take it Pen… What if I am…'' JJ let out a sob and sunk to her knees. Garcia knelt down beside her. ''It's going to be okay, even if you are pregnant, we will help you through everything.'' She said. JJ nodded and Garcia turned around so JJ could take the test.

''What does it say?'' Jeffrey asked when JJ and Garcia came out of the bathroom.

''I have to wait two minutes.'' JJ said. Jeffrey nodded and left the room.

''JJ? Are you okay?'' Hotch asked seeing JJ's pale face.

''What do you think Hotchner? I thought you were a profiler?'' JJ snapped.

''I am a profiler, but in this situation, my profiling skills are not the best Jennifer.'' Hotch said.

Everyone looked at Hotch in shock. He just used JJ's first name, that's not good. He also said it on a pretty nasty tone. That was not like Hotch.

''I… I am sorry JJ… I just want to get out of here and I…'' Hotch said but JJ interrupted him. ''I know Hotch, me to. I am sorry, I just…'' Hotch nodded. ''I know.'' He said. JJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

''Guys, what's wrong?! Tell me!'' Emily begged Morgan and Reid.

''You're just a little hurt on your back, but we're going to find something to fix that so you can stand properly and maybe even walk!'' Morgan explained.

''What do you mean with 'a little bit hurt'''? Emily asked suspicious.

''Don't worry princess, we're going to take care of it.'' Morgan smiled.

''Tell me Derek.'' Emily warned.

''I think a branch may have cut your back, there's a pretty big wound there but according to Reid it doesn't require stitches or anything so if we wipe the blood off with some large leafs I think you'll be alright.'' Derek explained.

''Alright, can you now help me stand then?'' Emily asked smiling.

''I'll ask Reid if it's safe first.'' Derek said.

A minute later he came back with Reid.

''Okay, we'll lift you on three, then you have to make sure you can put pressure on your legs, if you feel any pain, tell us.'' Reid said.

''Alright, alright. Now lift me up!'' Emily said annoyed.

''You're such a princess.'' Derek teased.

* * *

''I'm afraid.'' JJ said.

''I know sweetie pie, but you have to look.'' Garcia said.

''Will you come with me?'' JJ asked. ''Always.'' Garcia smiled. They walked to the small bathroom and JJ picked up the test.

''JJ?'' Garcia asked carefully.

''I…I can't…'' JJ stuttered and dropped the test. Garcia walked to her and hugged her tight. ''It's going to be okay Jayje.'' She whispered in JJ's ear. JJ cried.

In the other room the men, including Jeffrey and Adam, heard JJ cry and they saw Jeffrey's face light up. Rossi and Hotch both got tears in their eyes and looked at the ground.

Jeffrey ran into the bathroom and pushed Garcia away from JJ. Garcia stumbled back and fell. Jeffrey hugged and kissed JJ hard while dragging her back into the other room, towards the door.

''Where are you going with her?!'' Hotch yelled.

''We're going to celebrate this wonderful moment, you can come with us.'' Jeffrey said happily.

The men and Garcia followed Jeffrey, Adam and JJ out of the room, through the hall, into another room. This room was big, almost like a living room, with a couch, tv, different lights and a kitchen to the left.

JJ sat down on the couch. Looking at the ground with the tears still in her eyes.

Adam walked to the fridge and took some beers and a bottle of wine out. He then took some glasses from the cabinet above the sink.

He gave Hotch and Rossi a glass and a beer and Garcia a glass filled with white wine. He then took a bottle of water out of the fridge and gave it to JJ. He sat down on the couch next to her.

He played with her hair a little and JJ threatened to let the tears in her eyes fall. There was no point in stopping them now. She had lost, they had won. There was no point in fighting anymore, so she thought about giving up.

His hand moved down a little bit, towards her neck. He let his fingers wander over her neck before going down again, towards her chest.

Hotch and Rossi were quietly drinking their beer while Garcia sipped her drink. They were so focused on what Jeffrey was doing in the kitchen that they didn't notice Adam and JJ.

Suddenly Adams hand gripped JJ's left breast while his right hand pulled her head towards him and he kissed her roughly. JJ was surprised by the sudden movement and gasped loud which made Hotch, Rossi and Garcia turn around immediately. They were greeted by the sight of Adam kissing and touching JJ while JJ was trying to pull away with every bit of fight she had left in her.

''Leave her alone you sick son of a bitch!'' Rossi yelled.

Jeffrey heard the yelling and rushed to the living room. ''What the hell is going on in here?!'' He said angry.

* * *

**OMG guys sorry for ending the chapter there! But I will try to update soon so I'm not gonna leave you hanging ;) Sorry again for updating this so late! Love you all! Xx**


End file.
